Spring Day
by Ryantd
Summary: Karena Jungkook percaya bahwa Taehyung akan mendatanginya di saat salju pertama turun pertama kalinya di musim dingin. Tapi kemudian, di musim semi, saat salju menghilang satu persatu, kelopak bunga bermekaran dan musim dingin telah pergi, Jimin menunjukkan pada Jungkook bahwa siklus penantiannya akan berakhir. BTS/Vkook/Inspirited by Spring Day, BTS/
1. Chapter 1

**Title** :

Snowflake

 **Rate** :

T

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Summary** :

Karena Jungkook percaya bahwa Taehyung akan mendatanginya di saat salju pertama turun pertama kalinya di musim dingin. Mereka akan bertemu di waktu yang sama, tempat yang sama dan dalam kondisi yang sama. Karena mereka berdua sudah mengucap sumpah tanpa kata bahwa mereka akan saling bertemu. Dan di saat salju terakhir turun dari langit, mereka akan berpisah untuk bertemu kembali di musim dingin berikutnya. Tapi kemudian, di musim semi, saat salju menghilang satu persatu, kelopak bunga bermekaran dan musim dingin telah pergi, Jimin menunjukkan pada Jungkook bahwa siklus penantiannya akan berakhir.

 **Warning** :

BL, fiction, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **_Summer, 12.00 a.m_**_

Matahari bersinar terik, membakar setiap sudut jalanan. Angin musim panas yang hangat mengiringi tiap orang yang sedang menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka di pantai maupun tempat wisata lain. Keceriaan musim panas diwarnai oleh sinar jingga imajiner yang membangkitkan semangat berlibur, diiringi dengan dengung suara serangga musim panas yang seakan ikut bergembira menyambutnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat matahari yang tampak bahagia bertengger di atas langit biru berawan, mengabaikan matanya yang kering karena terus memandangi sang bintang besar selama hampir tiga jam setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang sengaja dibuat menempel dengan jendela. Jungkook duduk bersandar di bedrest besi ranjangnya, memeluk lututnya dan kemudian melirik kalender di nakas di samping ranjangnya. Angka-angka di kalender itu dibulati dengan spidol merah yang selalu Jungkook tambahkan jumlahnya setiap senja mulai menelan sang matahari.

Bibir Jungkook terangkat samar, batinnya bergembira saat mengetahui musim gugur akan datang. Kemudian Jungkook kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Matahari masih bersinar dengan teriknya, cuaca sangat cerah, ada dua ekor burung merpati liar beterbangan dengan gembira di angkasa seperti sepasang penari yang berdansa di atas lantai dansa berupa hamparan warna biru.

Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka, namun Jungkook tampak enggan menggerakkan lehernya. Di ambang pintu, Park Jimin berdiri dengan mata yang menyorot lurus pada Jungkook. Jemari tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dengan erat. Sejenak tampak mengatur napas, melepas helaan udara dari mulutnya. Satu langkahnya mendekati ranjang Jungkook, duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Kook," panggilnya pelan.

Jungkook mengerling pada Jimin. Sekilas tampak semenjana, namun tak ada yang tahu apa di baliknya. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Keduanya seakan berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata yang saling bersinggungan. Dengan dua pasang manik mata yang sewarna, tapi dengan dua sinar yang berbeda. Saat yang satu menyorot datar, yang satu berkilat sendu.

Hampir lima menit tempat itu hening seperti terungku, dua mulut saling terkatup tak terbuka. Sampai kemudian Jimin memecahnya. "Musim gugur akan datang," ucapnya retorik. Jimin mengambil pena di saku seragam putihnya dan sebuah _clipboard._ Senyum manisnya terukir tulus untuk Jungkook. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Jungkook mengerling, kemudian menggulirkan wajahnya kembali pada jendela. "Baik."

Jimin mengamati Jungkook, lantas menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang ada di _clipboard_ di tangannya sembari bertanya beberapa hal pada laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau mau makan apa hari ini? Di bawah ada shasimi. Kau mau kuambilkan?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Hm?" Jimin mendongak, menatap Jungkook yang kini menempelkan dahinya di jendela.

"Sebentar lagi, musim dingin, dia akan datang."

Jimin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Matanya menelusup ke kedalaman manik hitam Jungkook yang lurus menatap pohon besar di halaman yang berdaun lebat. Sepasang obsidian yang gelap, kelam, dan hitam seperti jurang tak berdasar. Di satu sisi menyimpan antusiasme yang polos, namun di sisi yang lain merefleksikan keputus asaan yang nyata.

Ketaksaan.

Bola mata Jimin turun pada kedua tangan Jungkook yang saling memeluk lututnya di depan dada. Dua tangan yang terbalut kulit putih selayaknya porselen, tampak lebih halus dan lebih lembut dari beledu. Begitu mustahil untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah Jimin kira dilakukan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya. Sepintas Jimin teringat masa lalu; kelam, mengerikan, _menyedihkan._

Tapi kemudian Jimin menggeleng samar lantas menghela napas. Netra obsidiannya tenggelam di antara kelopak matanya yang menyipit karena tersenyum lebar, mengandung banyak makna.

"Ya, dia akan datang."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** __Autumn, 08.45 p.m__**

Jungkook memandangi jendela kaca di sampingnya. Jendela bening yang menampilkan pemandangan tetesan-tetesan air langit yang turun menyerbu bumi di luar sana. Beberapa tetesannya mengenai jendela, membentuk buliran air yang perlahan luruh menuruni lapisan kaca. Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan kaca, tersenyum tipis merasakan dingin yang merambat dari jendela di telapak tangannya yang membeku.

Hujan memang akan sering turun di musim gugur seperti hari ini. Suasana yang dingin dan menusuk tulang membuat tak banyak orang yang keluar dari rumah. Kebanyakan enggan meninggalkan kamar mereka dan lebih memilih tidur di atas kasur hangat berbalut selimut atau sekedar menikmati kehangatan di rumah. Tapi Jungkook pikir ia lebih suka bermain hujan di luar dengan mengabaikan resiko pilek daripada terus berada di kamarnya yang sepi. Helaan napas Jungkook lepas dari celah bibirnya. Laki-laki itu memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan tubuh sampingnya di jendela, membiarkan suhu tubuh dinginnya bersentuhan dengan suhu dingin di lapisan kaca. Perlahan, kedua matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan iris seindah mutiara hitam dengan kelopak seputih porselennya yang pucat. Meskipun Jungkook hanya mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya yang berupa kemeja putih dan celana panjang putih, Jungkook sama sekali tak berniat menggantinya dengan pakaian hangat lantaran tak ingin meninggalkan jendela. Mengabaikan bibirnya yang semakin menggigil, Jungkook tersenyum.

Menurut perhitungannya, musim gugur akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Kemudian musim dingin yang ia tunggu akan datang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat samar, dengan getar kecil di bibirnya yang pucat. Di balik jendela kaca, Jungkook bisa merasakan segarnya air hujan yang menghantam bumi, menjadi penghubung antara bumi dan langit. Ia bisa merasakan sejuknya angin musim gugur yang berhembus, dingin dan menusuk. Jungkook hanya perlu bertahan. Ia hanya perlu bersabar dengan rasa dingin ini sebelum kemudian bertemu dengan mataharinya; cahaya yang menerangi ruang lingkup hidupnya. Lentera yang menunjukkan jalan di antara kegelapan dunianya.

Rongga dada Jungkook menghangat, kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya yang menurun karena temperatur yang rendah. Lamat-lamat kelopaknya membuka dan melirik kalender. Bulatan-bulatan merah yang dibuatnya semakin banyak, mendekati satu bulatan besar di salah satu angka yang Jungkook yakin merupakan waktu di mana musim dingin akan menyelimuti satu negara.

 _Sebentar lagi_ _,_ batinnya sarat euforia. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar, matanya menyipit dengan rona kemerahan tipis di masing-masing pipi. Lantas Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya, menyatukan diri dengan jendela untuk kemudian terlelap menjemput bunga mimpi di bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** __Winter, ten years ago__**

Jungkook-sepuluh-tahun sedang bermain ayunan di taman yang sepi. Hari masih pagi, dan Jungkook benar-benar kesal pada Jimin yang sudah membuatnya menunggu di sini. Sahabatnya itu berhasil membuat Jungkook percaya pada janji manis yang ternyata merupakan sebuah bujukan ular karena pada akhirnya Jimin terlambat menemuinya.

Jungkook menghela napas. Manik matanya mengedar mengelilingi taman. Musim dingin cukup ekstrim tahun ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang ada di luar rumah karena suhu yang turun drastis. Mereka lebih suka menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat di rumah yang mengepulkan asap di tangan. Sebenarnya Jungkook juga ingin melakukannya. Tapi salahkan Park Jimin yang memaksanya keluar dengan alasan ingin memainkan PS terbaru yang ia terima dari orang tuanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya seminggu yang lalu. Jimin yang sangat _clingy_ berhasil membuatnya percaya untuk bertemu di taman dengan rentetan kalimat ' _percayalah, kau pasti suka dan kita akan bermain sampai pagi_ ' yang terdengar sangat manis tapi menyimpan racun di baliknya. Sialnya, Jungkook percaya-percaya saja dan berakhir terduduk pundung di salah satu ayunan, menggerakkan ayunannya maju mundur dengan kaki untuk mengusir sepi.

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan, membelai pipi Jungkook yang memerah karena berada di luar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bocah itu refleks menangkup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terlindung sarung tangan merah bergambar Iron Man di bagian punggung tangan; sarung tangan favoritnya. Tubuh kecilnya yang terbalut jaket tebal merah dan celana hitam panjang dengan syal merah dan sepatu boot coklat serta beanie putih masih bergetar karena suhu dingin.

Menyebalkan sekali, Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jungkook tak pernah menyukai musim dingin. Meskipun Jungkook suka salju, tapi Jungkook tidak menyukai hari di mana ia harus kesusahan menyeret tubuhnya yang menyerupai buntalan kain setiap ingin keluar rumah. Meskipun itu membuat Jungkook bisa memakai sarung tangan dan jaket kesukaannya kemanapun ia pergi, tapi Jungkook tetap kesal karena angin beku masih saja sanggup menembus 'pertahanannya' dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Jungkook baru saja ingin berdiri dan pulang, dengan benak yang bersungut-sungut dengan Park Jimin sebagai tokoh utamanya. Namun, saat melihat sepatu boot hitam yang serupa dengan miliknya, Jungkook mendongak, menemukan seorang bocah yang tampak sebaya dengannya berdiri di sana. Seorang bocah yang sedang tersenyum, menjadikan Jungkook melongo melihat senyumnya yang manis dan lucu. Senyumnya kotak, dan Jungkook tak mengerti kenapa anak itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hai," anak itu menyapanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cuacanya sangat dingin. Kau tidak takut sakit, ya? Kata _eomma-ku,_ aku tidak boleh lama-lama ada di luar. Musim dingin tahun ini bisa membuatku sakit." Kemudian berceloteh.

Tapi Jungkook tetap diam, antara heran dan terpelongo. Tiba-tiba anak itu mengulurkan tangannya, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Namaku Kim Taehyung," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dengan suara ceria yang lucu dan inosen. "Namamu?" tanyanya kemudian saat Jungkook tak merespons.

Jungkook mengerdipkan matanya beberapa kali, setengah sadar menyambut tangan Taehyung yang mengenakan sarung tangan hijau yang Jungkook akui sangat bagus. Mungkin Jungkook berencana merengek pada ibunya untuk minta dibelikan barang serupa. "Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

Kedua alis Taehyung terangkat antusias. "Ah, Jungkook-ie?" gumamnya seraya terkekeh. "Kookie, sarung tanganmu bagus sekali." ucapnya seraya menelisik sarung tangan Jungkook yang masih ada di genggaman tangannya, membolak-balikkan tangan Jungkook untuk melihat secara keseluruhan.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook tersenyum lebar, senang karena dipuji dan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang tersembunyi di belah bibirnya. Menjadikan Taehyung berseru, "Woah!" bocah itu memandang Jungkook dengan dua alis terangkat kaget. "Woah! Kau manis sekali!"

Dan Jungkook hanya diam saat Taehyung merengkuh kepalanya dan menggesekkan pipi mereka dengan semangat. "Aahh, kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku jadi mau menjadikanmu adikku. Senyummu manis sekali seperti kelinci."

Jungkook menarik napas terkesiap, terkejut mendapati pipi Taehyung yang hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan pipinya sendiri yang dingin seperti es. Bocah itu melepaskan kepalanya, tersenyum dengan senyum kotaknya. Tampak begitu inosen, manis dan membuat Jungkook merasa sangat tertarik. Bukan _tertarik_ seperti saat ia tertarik pada _action figure_ yang dilihatnya di toko mainan, namun rasa _tertarik_ yang–

"Taehyung-ah!"

Suara melengking seorang wanita membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri di samping Taehyung dengan tubuh terbalut mantel coklat yang sederhana tapi tampak hangat. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Ah, kau pasti Jungkook." Kemudian wanita itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Kami tetangga barumu, baru pindah kemarin. Kemarin ibumu datang mengantarkan kue beras, dia mengatakan punya anak laki-laki yang manis. Dan ternyata kau memang manis, ya."

"Iya, _Eomma._ Dia sangat manis, apalagi saat tertawa. Senyumnya mirip kelinci." Taehyung mengoceh ceria, membuat Nyonya Kim tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

Lantas Nyonya Kim menggulirkan matanya pada Jungkook. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jungkook-ah? Kau bisa sakit." ucapnya seperti mengulang pertanyaan Taehyung tadi.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku," Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, mungkin sedang mencari tubuh kecil Park Jimin yang akan datang menemuinya, "tapi mungkin dia tidak datang."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau pulang bersama kami saja, Kookie." seru Taehyung dengan cerianya. "Aku dan _Eomma_ baru pulang dari _supermarket,_ kami membeli banyak makanan. Aku juga punya banyak mainan, kita bisa main sampai puas." Lalu Taehyung menarik-narik mantel Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan memohon yang lucu, ujung mata turun dan bibir mencebik ke bawah. Nyonya Kim tertawa, mengusap puncak kepala si bocah Kim dan mengangguk geli.

Hari dimana Taehyung bersorak gembira dan menarik lengan mungil Jungkook untuk berjalan beriringan dengan celotehannya yang bermacam-macam, adalah hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook merasa kebenciannya pada musim dingin menguap.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rupanya Taehyung lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook. Dan ini membuat Jungkook memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang menurut Taehyung sangat manis; Taehyungie-hyung. Hari itu Jungkook memperkenalkan Taehyung pada seluruh anggota keluarganya, menceritakan dengan semangat bahwa Taehyung sangat menyenangkan dan Jungkook ingin mempunyai kakak seperti Taehyung. Seluruh anggota keluarganya tertawa melihat antusiasme itu. Jungkook juga memperkenalkan Taehyung pada Jimin, mengatakan bahwa Taehyung punya banyak mainan dan tidak keberatan jika dimainkan bersama-sama tiap hari.

Jungkook dan Jimin akan selalu mendatangi rumah Taehyung untuk sekedar bermain atau bertatap muka dengan bocah Kim itu. Bermain sampai sore hingga tanpa sadar ikatan mereka terjalin dengan begitu erat. Ketiganya bersahabat pada akhirnya. Selalu bersama dan menyempatkan bertemu di antara kesibukan sekolah yang menyesakkan. Hingga akhirnya, Jungkook sadar ikatan mereka terlalu erat hingga Jungkook berakhir _jatuh_ pada Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tak sadar kapan tepatnya degup menyenangkan itu menyapa jantungnya tiap kali bertemu dengan Taehyung. Yang ia tahu, degupan itu semakin mendebarkan saat perlahan ia menyadari beberapa perubahan yang dialami Taehyung seiring bertambahnya tahun. Jungkook ingat waktu mereka masih kecil, Jungkook akan selalu tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar Taehyung menyerukan namanya. Jungkook akan diam saja saat Taehyung memujinya manis, lucu, imut, menggemaskan dan semacamnya. Jungkook akan tertawa tatkala Taehyung mencoba menakutinya dengan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dibuat-buat. Jungkook akan mendepak kepala Taehyung dan mengatakan ' _Taehyungie-hyung tidak seram'_ setiap kali Taehyung melakukan itu.

Tapi kemudian, ketika Jungkook sadar pubertas mengubah Taehyung, Jungkook yakin perubahan itu juga terjadi padanya. Sekarang, setiap kali Taehyung menyerukan namanya atau bahkan saat berbicara sekalipun, Jungkook bisa merasakan seluruh rambut-rambut halus di tubuhnya meremang. Bocah Kim itu kini bertransformasi. Suaranya yang dulunya cempreng dan memekakkan telinga, sekarang menjelma menjadi _baritone_ yang serak dan dalam. Suara _deep voice_ yang mengirim sinyal bahaya bagi Jungkook untuk bertahan agar tak _jatuh_ semakin dalam.

Suara yang begitu berbahaya, terlebih Taehyung tak pernah mengubah kebiasaan kecilnya untuk tetap memanggil Jungkook dengan pujian manis. Malah sekarang Taehyung lebih sering memanggilnya _Bunny_ atau kadang 'Kelinci Imutku' ketimbang panggilan 'Kookie' dulu. Dan itu sangat berpengaruh bagi Jungkook yang sontak merasakan seluruh peredaran darahnya terjebak di wajah, menjadikan pipinya merona bagai disepuh warna merah.

Dan matanya, berwarna coklat gelap. _Hazel_ sewarna batang pohon eboni yang menyimpan kehangatan hutan yang menenangkan. Begitu indah, mengerling dengan tatapan mata terbingkai tinta _eyeliner_ hitam yang membuat tatapan matanya tampak begitu tajam dan memesona. Dan Jeon Jungkook mendapati dirinya gemetar tiap kali Taehyung menatapnya di bawah tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat seperti ketika kecil dulu.

Tak hanya itu, postur tubuh Taehyung juga berkembang dengan sangat baik. Tinggi mereka setingkat sekarang. Walaupun tubuh Taehyung kurus dan tampak kecil dengan punggungnya yang sempit, tapi Taehyung membuktikan dengan baik dia bisa menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Jungkook selalu menjadi penonton setia di tribun terdepan, menjadi yang menjerit paling keras di antara para gadis, menyerukan nama Taehyung penuh semangat bersama Park Jimin yang juga selalu membawa gulungan kertas sebesar baliho bertuliskan 'TAETAE FIGHTING!' lengkap dengan tanda hati besar mengapitnya. Jungkook selalu mendapati pipinya merona begitu melihat Taehyung yang bermain di lapangan masih sempat melemparkan senyum padanya.

Dan pasca pertandingan yang dimenangkan dengan telak, Jungkook akan menjadi yang pertama menerjang Taehyung dengan pelukan, bahkan sebelum teman setim atau keluarga Kim menyentuhnya. Karena Jungkook selalu menyukai hangat tubuh Taehyung yang berwarna _tan,_ coklat eksotis dibakar matahari.

"Hyung! Selamat, Hyung! Kau menang lagi!" Jungkook berseru heboh, meloncat-loncat dengan tubuh Taehyung di rengkuhan lengannya. Begitu bersemangat dengan senyum kelinci yang terlukis di bibirnya.

Taehyung tertawa melihatnya, mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook. "Ya, terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu, _Bunny."_ Hanya itu yang Taehyung ucapkan, namun respons dari Jungkook adalah kedua pipinya yang perlahan merona, membuat Taehyung mencubit pipi gembilnya dengan jerit gemas tertahan.

"Yo, Tae! Seperti janjimu kalau menang, kau harus mentraktirku dan yang lain." Suara Park Jimin melengking, masih terlarut dalam euforia kemenangan. Teman-teman Taehyung yang lain menyahut kompak dari belakang.

Sedangkan Taehyung meringis seraya mengusap tengkuknya, menahan umpatan. Di sampingnya, Jungkook tertawa. "Terima nasibmu, Hyung. Relakan dompetmu kering untuk beberapa minggu ke depan." cetusnya geli, tampak begitu puas dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung supportif.

Taehyung mendesah lirih, mengerling Jungkook yang masih tersenyum cerah. "Kau juga ikut?" tanyanya pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas melihat wajah nelangsamu."

"Entah kenapa kau jadi semakin menyebalkan, _Bunny."_ Taehyung mencibir dengan bibirnya yang mencebik.

Sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin berhembus dan dengan nakal meniup helai rambut Jungkook. Mengusap telapak tangannya yang beku, Jungkook menghela napas saat melihat Kim Taehyung berdiri di luar sana. Mendongak pada langit dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku jaket _varsity_ tim basketnya. Jungkook mendekat, berhenti di samping Taehyung yang masih mendongak. Tatapan mata Jungkook menelusuri keindahan Kim Taehyung dari samping; lekuk matanya, hidung, belah bibir, dagu runcing bahkan jakun di lehernya. Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung yang baru dicat berwarna coklat, senada dengan manik mata _hazel_ miliknya. Angin juga ikut menyeruakkan aroma parfum Taehyung yang memenuhi _alveoulus_ di paru-paru Jungkook dengan aroma _woody_ bercampur rempah yang sedikit dipadu dengan keringat, menjadikan napas Jungkook sesak di bawah pesonanya. Kadang Jungkook sempat berpikir kalau Taehyung adalah titisan Dewa Adonis yang diberikan pesona _overdosis_ oleh Aphrodite.

"Hyung," panggil Jungkook dengan pelan, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, namun Taehyung menoleh padanya.

"Ah, Kelinciku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah? Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Taehyung dengan tersenyum.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku memakai jaket, Hyung, jadi aku tidak kedinginan," telunjuknya menunjuk jaket _varsity_ merahnya, "aku mencarimu. Kupikir kau kabur karena tidak ada di dalam cafe." Lalu Jungkook menunjuk cafe tempat Taehyung mentraktir teman-temannya.

Taehyung tertawa dengan suara beratnya, membuat Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak merona. Semua yang ada di tubuh Taehyung adalah pesona yang tak ternafikkan, membuat Jungkook sempat berpikir bahwa Taehyung adalah titisan dewa yang turun dari langit. Begitu memesona. Begitu rupawan. Begitu _cantik._

"Aku tidak akan kabur, Bunny," dengus Taehyung setengah geli, "aku sudah berjanji, dan kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Kemudian Taehyung kembali mendongak pada langit, membuat Jungkook menautkan alisnya heran. "Kau sedang apa, Hyung?"

Taehyung mengerling pada Jungkook, tersenyum. "Aku menunggu salju turun." jawabnya singkat.

"Salju?" gumam Jungkook lirih. "Kenapa kau menunggu salju turun, Hyung."

"Karena aku suka salju."

Jungkook terdiam, ikut mendongak menatap langit gelap kehitaman, sepi tanpa bintang maupun sang demi malam. Mereka terdiam dalam hening, sama-sama memfokuskan diri pada kegelapan langit.

"Memangnya kapan salju akan turun?" Jungkook bertanya, mengerling pada yang lebih tua.

Taehyung terdiam, menoleh untuk bersitatap dengan _dongsaeng-_ nya. Detik selanjutnya laki-laki itu tertawa dengan tawa kotaknya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jungkook mencebik. "Sialan." umpatnya.

"Aigoo~ Kelinci imutku sudah bisa mengumpat rupanya." Kedua tangan Taehyung terangkat, mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jungkook yang memerah karena suhu dingin.

Jungkook mengerang, kedua tangannya menarik tangan Taehyung untuk melepaskan cubitan Taehyung. "Hyyaa! Haehun-giehung! Hebbazz!"

"Aahh, apa yang kau katakan, _Bunny?_ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bilang. Katakan dengan jelas." Taehyung terkekeh.

"Haehun-giehung hengzek! Hebbazkhanhuuunngg!"

Tawa Taehyung begitu lepas.

Dan angin yang bertiup tak mampu membekukan kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook tak tahu kenapa mau-maunya dia berakhir di sini; di tengah jalanan yang sepi dengan keadaan mobil yang mereka kendarai mendadak mogok. Yang ia ingat adalah Jungkook sedang mengubur dirinya di selimut saat Kim Taehyung tiada angin tiada hujan mengetuk pintu rumahnya, menyambut Jungkook dengan senyuman kotaknya dan tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Jungkook menuju mobil Ashton Martin yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun ke tujuh belasnya dari Tuan Kim. Jungkook bahkan belum sadar dari masa-masa ngantuknya saat Taehyung memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil.

"Hyuunng! Kita mau kemanaaa?" tanya Jungkook setengah merengek waktu itu. Ini menyebalkan. Jungkook baru saja menutup matanya saat Taehyung mengetuk pintu. Musim dingin seperti ini yang paling menyenangkan adalah tidur sampai musim semi datang kalau bisa, seperti mamalia yang sedang hibernasi.

Taehyung tertawa. "Kita jalan-jalan, _Bunny._ Aku dengar ada tempat ski yang bagus, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" itu jelas bukan pertanyaan. Karena kalau Jungkook menolak pun Taehyung tetap akan bersikeras membujuknya. Dan titik terlemah Jeon Jungkook adalah saat Kim Taehyung memberinya tatapan _melas_ yang –sialnya– menggemaskan.

Dan akhirnya mereka berangkat. Jungkook sempat mengumpat saat sadar bahwa Taehyung sudah menyiapkan peralatan ski mereka juga pakaian hangat untuk dipakai Jungkook, seolah tahu kalau Jungkook tak bisa menolak.

Awalnya perjalanan mereka tenang-tenang saja. Tapi kemudian semuanya berubah semakin menjengkelkan saat mobil Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak seakan menolak memutarkan rodanya. Lalu akhirnya mereka terjebak di jalanan sepi ini.

Brengsek. Mati sana kau, Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Sudah bisa belum?"

Taehyung yang mencoba membenarkan mobil ini sendiri melongok pada Jungkook. "Sebentar lagi, _Bunny."_

"Kau sudah bilang begitu lima belas menit yang lalu, Hyung."

Lalu Taehyung tertawa. "Sudahlah, _Bunny,_ bersabarlah."

Jungkook menghela napas. Laki-laki itu merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran mobil, matanya terpejam. Bibirnya menggigil karena udara dingin. Kemudian Jungkook tersadar akan suatu hal.

Jungkook ada di dalam mobil, tapi udara dingin masih bisa meraih tubuhnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taehyung yang ada di luar? Laki-laki itu jelas merasakan rasa dingin yang lebih menggigit.

Maka Jungkook keluar dari mobil, berdiri di samping Taehyung dan menatap laki-laki itu. Kulitnya pucat kedinginan, bibirnya putih dan gemetar, membuat Jungkook meringis.

"Hyung, kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Astaga, _Bunny._ Kenapa kau keluar dari mobil?!" seru Taehyung. Laki-laki itu menyambar lengan Jungkook dan membuka pintu mobil, memaksa tubuh Jungkook untuk masuk.

"Hyung, lepaskan tanganku." Jungkook menyentak lengannya, melepaskan genggaman Taehyung. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Yang harusnya jadi masalah itu dirimu." Jungkook mengambil telapak tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya lembut. Jungkook tertegun merasakan rasa dingin yang merayap di telapak tangannya sendiri yang tidak sebeku Taehyung. "Demi Tuhan, Hyung. Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Bunny."_ Taehyung menyahut tersenyum. Telapak tangan Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook, menghela napas merasakan pipi dongsaeng-nya terasa tak sedingin tubuhnya. "Lebih baik kau masuk ke mobil. Kurasa mobilku sudah bisa berjalan lagi. Kau masuk dan nyalakan mesinnya. Ya?"

Dan tak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain menurut. Maka Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil. Jemarinya bergetar memutar kunci mobilnya. Percobaan pertama, mobil masih enggan menyala. Begitu pula dengan seterusnya. Tapi senyuman suportif Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook bertahan dan kembali mencoba. Hingga pada percobaan yang entah sudah keberapa kali, mesin mobil menyala. Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Ia berniat keluar dari mobil untuk menarik Taehyung ke dalam mobil. Akan tetapi, karena terlalu bersemangat, Jungkook terbentur atap mobil, membuatnya sontak terduduk dan tak sengaja menyenggol perseneling dan menginjak gas. Mobil bergerak ke depan, dan kemudian mimpi buruk Jungkook seketika membayang di depan matanya.

Tubuh Taehyung tertabrak dan terhempas menjauh, jatuh terguling di atas hamparan salju. Dengan terburu-buru Jungkook mengangkat kakinya dari gas dan membetulkan perseneling. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan satu sentakan kuat, melesat berlari menghampiri Kim Taehyung yang terbaring di atas salju. Sudut bibirnya mengucurkan darah, pelipisnya lecet dan erangan serta merta keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Jungkook menjerit. Ia terduduk di samping Taehyung dan memanggil nama _hyung_ kesayangannya. Jungkook mengambil kepala Taehyung, dengan pelan meletakkannya di atas rengkuhan lengannya. Ia lantas merogoh ponsel di sakunya, dengan tangan gemetar menekan nomor ambulance.

Suara nada sambung yang tak kunjung dijawab adalah musik kematian bagi telinganya. Kerongkongan Jungkook terasa kering, lidahnya kelu dan liurnya terasa hambar. Jungkook bahkan tak mampu lagi merasakan bumi yang dipijaknya. Taehyung dalam rengkuhannya mengerang, berusaha membuka matanya yang memaksa tertutup.

"Hyung, _mian–mianhae yo_ , Hyung––Hyung, Taehyung-ie hyung, _mian, mianhae."_ ucapannya tersendat oleh isakan. Setetes air mata Jungkook luruh bersama tetesan lainnya. Suaranya bergetar dan tercekat. Sepintas Jungkook teringat sumpahnya yang meminta Taehyung mati. Sekarang penyelesalan membumbung di rongga dadanya yang sesak.

Sementara Taehyung masih mampu mengulas senyumnya, bahkan di saat laki-laki itu bisa saja segera dijemput sang malaikat. Telapak tangan Taehyung yang kotor oleh tanah yang bercampur dengan salju dan oli mobil terangkat, membelai pipi Jungkook. Senyum manisnya terulas hingga matanya menyipit, seolah meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Halo, ada ya–"_

"Ha-halo?" Jungkook dengan cepat menyambar saat sebuah suara menyembut dari seberang telepon. "–halo, tolong. Tolong, aku butuh bantuan–hiks. Temanku–te-temanku–dia—mobil–lalu–"

" _Maaf, Tuan. Bicaralah dengan jelas, ada yang bisa kami bantu?_ "

Jungkook terisak, bicaranya tak jelas dan terbata, digerogoti rasa takut yang menyergap seluruh tubuhnya manakala melihat bibir Taehyung semakin pucat. "Ha-halo, tolong. Temanku–berdarah, kami ada di persimpangan jalan menuju tempat ski .tolong cepat bantu kami, kami butuh bantuan."

"B _aiklah, Tuan. Kami akan segera mengirim ambulance kesana. Mohon tetap usahakan agar teman anda tetap sadar_."

Kemudian panggilan terputus. Dengan segera Jungkook menangkap tangan Taehyung yang akan jatuh dari pipinya. Aliran sungai membasahi pipi Jungkook, menetes di wajah Taehyung. "Hyung– _mian,_ Hyung. Hiks– _mianhae yo."_

Suara desau angin membalas Jungkook. Mengabaikan angin yang membekukan udara, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menggigit dari suhu udara. Sesuatu yang lebih tajam menusuk tulangnya. Rongga dada Jungkook terasa sesak bagai diremas oleh sebuah tangan tak kasat mata, menjadikan napasnya tersendat. Ucapan maaf tak henti-hentinya mengalun dari bibirnya. Tangan Jungkook meremas jemari beku Taehyung semakin erat, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar merasakan denyut nadi Taehyung melemah.

 _"Mian,_ Hyung, _mian, mianhae yo,_ Hyung. Maafkan kau, ini salahku, Hyung, maaf. Tolong bangun, Hyung, _jaebal."_ Suara Jungkook teredam oleh hembusan angin. Isakannya tertahan dan kerongkongan benar-benar kering. Air mata Jungkook menetes semakin deras, menunjukkan sebetapa sakit relung hatinya ditusuk pisau tak kasat mata.

 _"Kook,"_ suara berat Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan intonasi halus selayaknya hembusan angin.

Mutiara hitam Jungkook melebar. Bibirnya terbuka secelah dan uap putih bergumul di sana. "Hyung?" gumamnya terkejut.

Taehyung mengulas senyum pucat.

"Hyung, bertahanlah, _jaebal_. Ambulance akan datang, kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit dan kita akan–"

 _"Hei,"_ panggil Taehyung sekali lagi, memotong ucapan Jungkook. " _Bunny, berhenti menangis, kau jelek_."

Jungkook menggeleng tak peduli. "Masa bodoh, brengsek."

" _Jangan mengumpat,_ " Taehyung menggumam. " _Kau terlalu manis untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kotor begitu_."

" _Bunny, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak akan mati_." Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat, memberikan Jungkook sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Tenggorokan Jungkook tercekat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, ungkapan non verbal bahwa ia tak sependapat dengan Taehyung. "Hyung, kau sudah sekarat begini santai bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu?"

Jungkook tak mengerti. Taehyung bisa saja pergi kapan saja dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu masih bisa bersikap santai? Jungkook bahkan tak berani membayangkan manakala ia tak lagi bisa melihat senyum kotak Taehyung, binar matanya, sikap menyebalkannya, kelakukan _anehnya—semuanya._

Namun Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Jemarinya bergerak halus, membelai kulit pipi Jungkook yang basah, lembab oleh air mata. " _Hei, yang kecelakaan di sini aku, bukan kau. Kenapa kau yang menangis?_ "

Melihat Jungkook yang hanya diam, Taehyung melanjutkan, " _Bunny, biar kukatakan padamu; aku tak ingin melihat kau yang menangis saat aku menutup mataku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati_ ," kekehnya geli, " _dengar, aku mungkin hanya akan pingsan. Biarkan aku pingsan dengan tenang, tolong_." lanjutnya dengan nada canda.

Tapi Jungkook menggeleng tegas. Mutiara hitamnya bergetar dan berkilau tergenang air mata. Genggaman tangannya pada jemari Taehyung mengerat dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan dingin.

" _Bunny, percayalah padaku, aku hanya akan tidur sebentar. Setelah itu, kita akan jalan-jalan keliling taman. Kita akan bersama-sama menunggu salju pertama turun lalu bermain salju sampai puas. Tunggu aku sampai bangun. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu dan kita akan perang salju sampai demam di esok hari._ " ucap Taehyung dengan intonasi yang lembut dan sehalus beledu, " _sekarang biarkan aku pingsan sebentar. Ya?_ "

Dan di detik ketika tangan Taehyung terkulai di genggaman Jungkook, salju pertama turun ke bumi bersamaan dengan sirine ambulance yang bergaung di tengah hujan dan butiran-butiran salju yang menuruni udara.

Dan saat itu pula, Jungkook meraung, menangis tanpa peduli tenggorokannya yang serasa ingin putus. Begitu pilu, dengan sudut hati yang bagai diam berhenti berdetak, dalam diam menggenggam erat rentetan kata Taehyung dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** __Winter, 06.15 p.m__**

Pagi hari.

Setiap pagi, sepasang mata Jungkook selalu memaksa untuk terbuka dan menolak untuk terpejam. Dengan segera menyibak selimut dan langsung melesat menuju jendela. Jungkook melirik kalender, tersenyum lebar begitu melihat tanggal yang dilingkarinya adalah hari ini. Jungkook kembali menghadap jendela. Awan putih berarakan di langit, angin musim dingin berhembus dan menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon yang tak berdaun, serta suhu dingin yang menyentuh kulit.

Pintu kamar Jungkook berderit terbuka, dengan segera Jungkook melarikan matanya ke sana. Sudut bibirnya sedikit turun saat melihat Park Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, sepasang kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang Jungkook dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Hai, Kook, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jungkook mengerling. "Aku baik."

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, dengan senyumannya yang lebar. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Jimin diam, tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang bersemangat. Dalam hati Jimin tumbuh bunga-bunga. Perasannya bahagia dapat melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum dengan begitu ringan. Namun, di sudut yang lain, hujan badai berlangsung dengan ganas, menerjang dan menghantam nalarnya untuk kemudian tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

"Kapan dia datang?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook mengerling. "Saat salju pertama muncul." jawabnya girang.

 _Selalu seperti itu_ , batin Jimin tersenyum miris. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, yang andai saja Jungkook sadar, ada ngilu yang kentara di tawa itu. Jimin tergugu di tengah senyum. "Kurasa kalian akan keluar untuk waktu yang cukup lama." ucapnya yang disambut Jungkook dengan kekehan.

"Ya, kami akan jalan-jalan keliling taman, lalu makan _samgyetang_ panas di kantin bawah. Setelah itu kami akan menghabiskan musim dingin tahun ini di kamar seperti tahun kemarin."

Jimin meringis. "Kalau begitu, cepat minum obatmu sekarang," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan obat Jungkook yan ada di atas nakas, "jangan sampai kau melupakan obatmu karena terlalu senang."

Jungkook terkekeh dan mengambil obatnya. "Aku tidak akan lupa, Jim."

Sepasang obsidian Park Jimin tak pernah teralih dari Jungkook. Netranya mengikuti tiap pergerakan laki-laki itu dan mengamati ekspresinya yang tampak bahagia. Lantas Jimin menghela napas dan mengambil _clipboard_ serta pena yang ia letakkan di nakas, menulis untaian kalimat dengan Jungkook sebagai objeknya. Semakin banyak yang ia torehkan, sudut hatinya semakin berdenyut ngilu. Ada setitik rasa sakit yang menepuk hatinya, menjadikan Jimin tak kuasa untuk tak teringat masa lalu. Akan tetapi Park Jimin dengan ahlinya tetap bertahan, memasang senyumnya, seakan terlihat ikut bahagia walau hatinya hancur tak berbentuk.

Kemudian Jimin beranjak, tersenyum sepintas sebelum keluar melewati pintu dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menghadap jendela. Duduk seraya memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di permukaan jendela dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Mutiara hitamnya terfokus pada langit, menunggu salju turun dengan sabar dan sepenuh hati.

Langit musim dingin sepi tanpa matahari, menjadikan cuaca semakin dingin tanpa kehangatan sinarnya. Orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang, berpakaian putih bersih yang tampak sibuk di halaman rumah sakit. Ah, pasti menjengkelkan saat harus keluar rumah di tengah musim dingin yang beku ini. Beruntung Jungkook tak perlu keluar dari kamarnya.

Jungkook mendengar suara langkah kaki. Derit pintu yang terbuka serentak membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh pada pintu senyumnya bertambah lebar begitu melihat sosoknya di sana.

Kim Taehyung, berdiri dengan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh dan beanie hitam yang terpasang di kepalanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, dan Jungkook merasakan pipinya merona saaat melihat senyum kotak itu di bibir _hyung_ kesayangannya. "Selamat datang, Hyung." Jungkook berseru girang, membuat Taehyung menguraikan tawa beratnya yang menggetarkan.

Taehyung mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. "Hai, _Bunny._ Apa kabar?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku baik, Hyung. Kau sendiri. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Pasti sangat berat jadi mahasiswa."

Taehyung pernah bercerita padanya bahwa laki-laki itu ingin kuliah di Kyunghee. Dan sebuah keajaiban karena dia benar-benar berhasil diterima oleh Universitas itu.

"Kuliahku baik. Meskipun berat, tapi rasanya menyenangkan." Jungkook mengembangkan senyumannya yang lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Senyuman yang khusus ditunjukkan untuk Kim Taehyung yang sedang berceloteh tentang kesibukan kuliahnya. Sesekali Jungkook akan menyela utnuk sekedar menganggu Taehyung dengan guyonannya yang garing. Kemudian mereka akan keluar kamar, berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman rumah sakit yang membeku oleh suasana dingin jungkook duduk di bangku taman. Di sampingnya, Taehyung menghampiri dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. "Kau bisa beku kalau keluar hanya dengan kemeja setipis itu, _Bunny."_ desah Taehyung lirih. Laki-laki itu mendecak, tampak sangat jelas bahwa ia tak menyukai gaya pakaian Jungkook yang sama sekali tak berubah.

Sementara itu, Jungkook terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan _hyung-_ nya. "Aku tidak butuh mantel, Hyung. Bersama dirimu sudah cukup hangat bagiku."

"Aish, sejak kapan kau belajar bicara _cheesy_ begitu? Jimin pasti mengajarimu yang aneh-aneh."

Dan Jungkook tertawa bersama Taehyung. Yang lebih tua mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Jungkook yang agak tirus. Dan seketika Jungkook dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tersembunyi di balik kebekuan jemari Taehyung. Lantas Jungkook menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi rasa dingin yang menjalar di pipinya saat Taehyung menyentuhnya.

Jungkook tak perlu mantel. Jungkook tak masalah berada di luar ruangan dalam suhu dingin yang menusuk tulang. Jungkook tak peduli kulitnya memucat dan bibirnya memutih. Jungkook tak acuh pada angin dingin yang menerpa. Karena Jungkook menemukan kehangatannya sendiri.

Adalah saat Kim Taehyung berada di dekatnya. Menatapnya penuh kasih dan dengan semua ungkapan nan lembut yang menghangatkan rongga dadanya, bahkan tanpa perlu diekspresikan oleh frasa sekalipun, lebih dari cukup dan Jungkook tahu dan sangat paham.

Bahwa hanya dengan kehadiran Kim Taehyung, Jungkook merasakan kebekuan di musim dingin seketika mencair dan lumer di bawah kakinya. Maka Jungkook tak keberatan untuk menunggu selama sembilan bulan lamanya dan mengisinya dengan penantian sepenuhnya. Jungkook tak masalah karena setelahnya, Jungkook percaya bahwa Taehyung akan selalu menemuinya untuk menghabiskan tiga bulan musim dingin bersamanya. Dan saat salju pertama turun dan mengenai ujung hidungnya, Jungkook akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman serta antusias yang membuncah layaknya masa anak-anaknya dulu.

Jungkook beranjak dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke kantin. Taehyung tersenyum dan ikut berdiri, menjajarkan langkahnya dengan sepasang kaki Jungkook menuju sebuah meja dimana Park Jimin telah duduk di sana, seolah tahu bahwa Jungkook danTaehyung akan datang.

"Jim, pesankan aku dua _samyetang,_ ya. Pakai uangmu dulu, besok kuganti."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menggusak puncak kepala Jungkook sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi untuk mengambil pesanan laki-laki itu, meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kembali bercengkrama.

Saat Jimin datang dengan dua mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap di tangannya, Jungkook menyambutnya dengan riang dan segera melahapnya, mengabaikan risiko lidahnya yang kemungkinan akan terbakar karena rasa panas. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan senyum geli tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh mangkuknya sendiri.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memakan _samgyetang-_ mu _?"_ tanya Jungkook begitu melihat Taehyung yang bahkan tak mengambil sumpit atau alat makan lainnya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak lapar, _Bunny._ Melihatmu makan sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, aku juga tak pernah makan di depanmu, 'kan?"

Jungkook mengerling. "Kenapa?"

"Ada apa, Kook?" tanya Jimin. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan memerhatikan. Saat melihat kernyitan di dahi Jungkook, Jimin merasa ia perlu membuka mulutnya, sekedar bertanya.

Bola mata Jungkook bergulir pada Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu menunjuk Taehyung dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Dia tidak mau makan lagi."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, obsidian tajamnya mengarah pada Taehyung. Senyum miris terukir di bibirnya. "Ah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang makan." ajunya.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook mengerling sekali lagi pada Taehyung. "Kau serius tidak mau makan, Hyung? Rasanya sangat enak, lho."

Namun Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa lebih baik Jimin saja yang memakannya."

Dan Jungkook mengangguk pelan, patuh. Lantas tersenyum pada Jimin seraya menyodorkan mangkuk di hadapan Taehyung pada laki-laki itu. "Baiklah, Jim. Taehyung bilang kau boleh memakannya." cetusnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Jimin mengambil mangkuknya dengan seutas senyum kecil. Menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil telur rebus dari mangkuk dan menguyahnya. Ekor matanya menilik pada Jungkook. Laki-laki itu tampak tertawa, begitu lepas dan tampak _normal._ Seolah tak pernah mengalami pengalaman buruk yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Seolah terlalu baik untuk _hancur._ Seolah selalu hidup dengan _bahagia._ Seolah tak memiliki _retakan._

Namun, sayangnya, Jeon Jungkook _memilikinya._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pasca kecelakaan itu, Kim Taehyung segera diangkut menggunakan ambulance untuk segera ditangani di rumah sakit. Jeon Jungkook begitu setia menunggui dengan menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung. Tak pernah terlepas dan terus terjalin. Akan tetapi Jungkook terpaksa harus memutus jalinan jemari mereka saat Taehyung diharuskan masuk ke ruang gawat darurat.

Kedua orang tua Taehyung dan orang tuanya beserta Park Jimin datang melewati pintu rumah sakit, dengan segera merengkuh tubuh lunglai Jungkook yang lembek bagai tak punya penyangga lantaran seluruh tulangnya yang dilolos satu persatu. Nyonya Kim menangis dengan begitu kencang, memeluk Jungkook dan berulang kali menanyakan bocah Kim kesayangannya. Namun yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanya menangis dengan isakan yang sama pilunya. Nyonya Jeon dan Park Jimin berusaha menenangkan keduanya sementara dua kepala keluarga mencari pihak informasi untuk mengurus beberapa hal.

Waktu terasa begitu mencekik di antara mencekamnya suhu beku. Bibir pucat Jungkook bergetar, dalam hati terus berdoa untuk Taehyung di balik pintu itu.

Hingga kemudian, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter berpakaian putih yang menundukkan kepalanya. Nyonya Kim dengan terburu menghampirinya, menembakkan pertanyaan langsung mengenai putranya. Dan saat dokter itu memberikan sebuah gelengan lemah, langit bagai runtuh seketika dan menghantam kepala Jungkook.

Kepala Jungkook pening, tungkainya bergetar dan tak mampu lagi menopang beban. Tubuh Jungkook luruh terduduk di lantai dengan bola mata bergetar tak percaya yang kentara.

Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri di laut Antartika.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pemakaman Kim Taehyung berlangsung tepat setelah Tuan Kim mengurus semuanya. Dan sudah berselang seminggu semenjak itu. Nyonya Kim tampak begitu terluka, sering memasang sorot mata yang kosong tak berwarna tiap kali teringat putranya. Meskipun saat ditegur wanita itu akan mengukir senyum.

Namun, dari sekian banyak yang kehilangan, kasus Jungkook merupakan yang terparah. Laki-laki itu mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak keluar selama satu minggu penuh. Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan bahwa pintu kayu itu terkunci dari dalam dan tak ada satu suara pun yang menyahut. Bahkan Jimin yang merupakan sahabatnya pun tak diacuhkan, meskipun Jimin benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar Jungkook dan mengetuknya lagi dan lagi.

Namun hanya hembusan angin yang membalas.

Tiap malam, suara isak tangis menggema, mengutarakan betapa _terluka_ si pemilik suara. Nyonya Jeon juga sempat datang dan mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook, namun nampaknya laki-laki itu terlalu _sakit_ untuk sekadar menjawab.

Karena bagi Jungkook rasa sakit yang dialaminya lebih menusuk. Sebab Jungkook lah penyebabnya. Sebab Jungkook lah yang melihatnya langsung dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri. Sebab Jungkook lah yang merasakan sensasi dimana suhu tubuh Taehyung menurun, hela napasnya yang tersendat, dan suara lirihnya yang diterpa angin.

Hingga suatu waktu, dimana Tuan Jeon mengambil keputusan untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya, pria paruh baya itu tercekat saat melihat Jungkook berdiri di tengah ruang kamarnya yang berantakan dengan silet tertanam di pergelangan nadinya. Tuan Jeon segera mengangkat tubuh pucat Jungkook dan membelah jalanan ibu kota menuju rumah sakit.

Saat Jungkook dipulangkan, laki-laki itu bahkan pernah ditemukan sedang menyayat lengannya menggunakan pecahan kaca cermin yang pecah di kamarnya. Seminggu kemudian, laki-laki itu juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena diketahui mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya di bak mandi.

Demi menghindari percobaan bunuh diri lagi, Tuan Jeon melepas engsel di pintu kamar Jungkook dan membawa pintu kayu itu ke gudang. Jika pintu ini dilepas, Jungkook akan lebih mudah untuk diawasi, pikirnya waktu itu. Dan Jungkook terlalu tak acuh untuk sekedar peduli jika pintunya dilepas.

Setiap hari, yang dilakukan laki-laki itu hanya duduk di tepi jendela, menghadap pemandangan luar dan tak menyahut saat ditawarkan makan oleh ibunya, menjadikan Nyonya Jeon bersedih dan nyaris selalu menitikkan air mata tiap kali melihat putranya. Tiap pulang sekolah, Park Jimin juga akan datang. Laki-laki itu akan terus mencoba menarik perhatian Jungkook dari jendela, tanpa peduli apa Jungkook menoleh atau tidak, Jimin akan menceritakan semua kesehariannya dengan sorot gembira seperti dulu sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Karena Jeon Jungkook adalah sahabatnya, teman terbaiknya, dan Park Jimin mampu merasakan sakit yang sama yang dirasakan laki-laki itu saat melihat sorot matanya yang kosong dan sendu. _Mati._ Tak mengandung _setitik_ pun semangat hidup.

"Jim," suara Jungkook yang bagai sudah lama hilang dari tenggorokannya memanggil Jimin, membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan celotehannya.

Park Jimin baru saja akan menjerit bahagia begitu tahu sahabatnya membuka suara pada akhirnya. Namun kemudian, keningnya berkerut tak mengerti saat melihat jemari telunjuk Jungkook yang kurus menunjuk luar jendela. Jimin menggulirkan matanya mengikuti telunjuk itu, mendapati butian-butiran salju turun di halaman rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Ah, salju," gumam Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, "kalau tidak salah ini salju pertama yang turun di tahun ini. Kenapa? Kau mau main di luar?"

"Taehyung."

"Apa?"

Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan menempelkan tubuh depannya di permukaan kaca jendela. "Taehyung."

Park Jimin melarikan bola matanya secepat kilat begitu mendengar nama itu. Obsidiannya bergerak liar mencari keberadaan laki-laki itu. Menghela napas begitu tak menemukan sosoknya dan tertawa lirih saat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. "Taehyung tidak ada, Kook. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku bisa diperdaya olehmu. Sembilan bulan bungkam seperti orang bisu dan kau sudah mengerjaiku. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya aku percaya-percaya saja. Haha."

Jungkook menggeleng tegas, lantas mengerling padanya. "Tidak, Jim. Aku tidak bercanda. Ada Taehyung—di sana, dia sedang melambai padaku sambil membawa papan ski."

Jimin melongo. Bibirnya terbuka secelah dan alisnya terangkat. Sekali lagi ia menoleh keluar jendela dan hanya menemukan hamparan salju yang mulai menyelimuti tanah. "Tapi aku tidak—"

Dan kemudian, Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya untuk berpikir. Detik selanjutnya, ia segera mendatangi Tuan Jeon untuk menceritakan perihal Jungkook.

Tuan Jeon memanggil seorang psikolog, berharap psikolog itu mampu memberikan kabar bahagia setelah konsultasi dengan putranya. Akan tetapi, yang ia dapat justru kabar buruk.

Kabar buruk yang mengatakan bahwa putra semata wayangnya mengidap _skizoprenia._

 _Skizoprenia_ _,_ penyakit mental kronis yang sukar untuk disembuhkan. Ditandai dengan halusinasi, delusi, dan paranoid.

Nyonya Jeon menangis begitu mengetahui fakta tersebut. Berulang kali wanita itu mencoba menyangkal, namun kenyataan berkata demikian. Begitu pula dengan Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu bisa merasakan kakinya bergetar dan jantungnya berhenti menyuplai darah sehingga wajahnya pucat memutih.

Jungkook sahabatnya... _skizoprenia?_

Hari itu, Jungkook memberontak saat beberapa orang berpakaian putih memintanya pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa. Jungkook menjerit, memprotes mereka. Apa mereka bilang? Rumah sakit jiwa?

Jungkook tidak gila!

Ia tahu melihat Taehyung sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum mengulas di bibirnya memang tak masuk akal lantaran Jungkook tahu Taehyung sudah _pergi._ Akan tetapi, telinganya benar-benar mendengar suara Taehyung yang sangat ia rindukan, dan pertahanan Jungkook runtuh dan memutuskan untuk percaya Taehyung ada.

Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tangan pria yang menarik lengannya, berteriak keras bahwa ia tidak gila.

"Tae-hyung, tolong aku! Aku tidak gila!" jerit Jungkook bagai kesetanan. Air mata merembes dari sudut matanya. Laki-laki itu menangis. Kecemasan mengusai dirinya saat bayangan Taehyung menghilang perlahan. "Taehyungie-hyung!"

Jimin dan Tuan Jeon menahan lengan Jungkook, sementara laki-laki itu menyentakkan lengannya semakin kuat. Salah seorang dari mereka mengambil suntikan, mengisinya dengan obat bius dan menyuntikkan isinya pada lengan Jungkook.

Perlahan-lahan, Jungkook melemah, cengkraman tangannya mengendur. Dan tubuhnya digotong ke mobil berwarna putih untuk pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Banyak orang bertambah hancur; Tuan Jeon, Nyonya Jeon, Park Jimin, dan tetangga serta kenalan mereka yang lain. Jungkook diletakkan di sebuah kamar khusus bernuansa putih yang dipenuhi aroma obat-obatan yang menyesakkan. Setiap orang hanya boleh menjenguk di balik pintu yang hanya boleh dilewati oleh dokter dan perawat.

Melihat kondisi sahabatnya, sudut hati Jimin berdenyar ngilu. Sahabat kelinci yang disayanginya, kini tak ubahnya seperti kelinci sekarat yang mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa. Hal ini membuat Jimin bertekad dalam hatinya untuk belajar dengan giat dan mengambil Jurusan Psikologi. Jimin akan berusaha keras agar bisa lulus dengan cepat dan segera mendapat gelar.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin benar-benar serius. Laki-laki itu kini telah lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan berhasil menjadi psikiater muda yang cerdas. Jimin segera menemui pihak rumah sakit yang menangani Jungkook dan mengajukan diri sebagai dokter pribadi bagi sahabatnya itu. Sehingga, sekarang Jimin dapat mengurus Jungkook. Ia selalu datang menengok Jungkook, sekedar bertanya mengenai beberapa hal, berusaha mengambil alih fokus Jungkook dari jendela seperti dulu.

Laki-laki itu selalu diam dan menghadap ke jendela kamarnya seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Setiap ditanya, selalu bercerita tentang 'Taehyungie-hyung'-nya yang akan datang setiap musim dingin. Meskipun Jungkook bisa dikategorikan cukup patuh untuk menjalani terapi kognitif dan pelatihan secara psikologis serta meminum resep _antineurotik_ yang diberikan Jimin, laki-laki itu masih sering berhalusinasi dan berdelusi. Paranoid yang dialami laki-laki itu berlangsung menurun sehingga yang perlu difokuskan hanya menghilangkan halusinasinya.

Dan itu sangat sulit.

Karena pernah suatu hari Jungkook berkata, " _Aku mungkin gila. Aku tidak waras karena selalu beranggapan Taehyungie-hyung akan datang menemuiku. Mungkin kau dan yang lain ingin aku sembuh, tapi... jikalau aku sembuh, Taehyungie-hyung tidak akan menemuiku lagi. Meskipun ini hanya halusinasi, aku tak keberatan untuk tetap seperti ini. Karena dengan halusinasi, aku dapat merasakan kehadiran Taehyungie-hyung_."

Nyatanya, Jungkook memang _gila._ Dia cinta _gila_ pada Taehyung. Jatuh terlalu dalam dan memutuskan untuk _tenggelam_ dengan sukarela, menolak uluran tangan yang berusaha menariknya keluar dari lautan _kegilaan._

Waktu itu, Jimin tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jungkook _terlalu_ mencintai Taehyung.

Jimin pernah mendengar dosennya mengatakan bahwa cinta merupakan suatu emosi yang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh. Bagi mereka yang terlalu naif, berkorban atas dasar cinta bukanlah sebuah masalah. Dan Jimin melihatnya secara langsung si kedua bola mata Jungkook yang selalu bersinar begitu menyinggung Taehyung. Bagaimana sepasang mata itu seolah menemukan kembali kehidupannya yang sempat hilang, bagaimana manik hitamnya menyorot lembut dan binar kasih yang memancar penuh kebahagiaan. Seakan tak masalah harus _menunggu, sakit, terluka_ dan _menangis_ hanya untuk yang terkasih.

Dan pada saat itu, Jimin memutuskan bahwa ia akan berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Holaaaa, deerrrsss!

Hehe. Ah, iya. Ini Vkook pertama saya. Jadi maaf kalau semisalkan banyak kekurangan. Maklum, masih baru di dunia kepenulisan ini #apasih?#

Karena kepanjangan, jadi dipotong, ders. Mungkin ini bakalan jadi two-shot, atau mungkin three-shot. Tapi, ya semoga aja cuma jadi two-shot. Kalo kebanyakan, takutnya kalian bakalan mual-mual, muntah, diare, bronkithis, dan bagi ibu hamil dapat menyebabkan keguguran atau janin #lhaMalahGakNyambung#

Ah, yaudahlah. Sampe sini aja. Karena saya masih baru, mohon beri tanggapannya, ya. Yang jujur, jadi kalau semisalkan ada kekurangan bisa diperbaiki lagi kedepannya.

 _Anyeong~_ RnR!


	2. Spring Day

**Title :**

Spring Day

 **Rate :**

T

 **Pair :**

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Summary :**

Karena Jungkook percaya bahwa Taehyung akan mendatanginya di saat salju pertama turun pertama kalinya di musim dingin. Mereka akan bertemu di waktu yang sama, tempat yang sama dan dalam kondisi yang sama. Karena mereka berdua sudah mengucap sumpah tanpa kata bahwa mereka akan saling bertemu. Dan di saat salju terakhir turun dari langit, mereka akan berpisah untuk bertemu kembali di musim dingin berikutnya. Tapi kemudian, di musim semi, saat salju menghilang satu persatu, kelopak bunga bermekaran dan musim dingin telah pergi, Jimin menunjukkan pada Jungkook bahwa siklus penantiannya akan berakhir.

 **Warning :**

BL, fiction, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Spring, 07.15 a.m._**_

Tiga bulan berlalu.

Salju yang menyelimuti halaman rumah sakit telah mencair, bunga-bunga mekar dengan cantik dan pohon-pohon yang daunnya gugur mulai lebat kembali. Burung berkicau dan terbang ke langit, bermain-main disinari matahari cerah yang bersinar hangat. Sinarnya menembus jendela, mengenai Jungkook yang seperti biasa menyandar pada permukaan kaca. Matanya melirik kalender. Senyum tipisnya mengembang, membayangkan waktu sembilan bulan menunggu yang telah dimulai sekali lagi. Di saat Jungkook sedang mengamati luar jendela, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Jimin melangkah mendekat.

"Kook," panggilnya.

Jungkook mengerling padanya. Tersenyum tipis.

Park Jimin membalas senyuman Jungkook dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hai, Kook, hari ini jadwal terapimu."

Sekilas, Jimin dapat melihat mutiara hitam itu menyorot meredup. Namun, secepat sorotan itu datang, secepat itulah sorotan itu hilang. Jeon Jungkook turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan beriringan dengan Park Jimin menuju ruangan tempatnya menjalani terapi kognitif rutin. Di sekeliling Jungkook, banyak orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengannya; mereka diletakkan di sebuah ruangan putih dan terisolasi dari dunia luar, hanya karena ada sedikit masalah di otak mereka. Jungkook sempat berpikir tentang kenapa mereka diperlakukan demikian, tapi kini mungkin ia telah tahu jawabannya.

Karena kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki sesuatu yang sama sepertinya. Kebanyakan merasakan kehilangan, kesedihan _—kebingungan_. Dan karena mental mereka tak cukup kuat, mereka menjadi gila.

 _Ah, sama sepertiku_.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Jungkook enggan mengakui kalau ia bernasib sama dengan mereka. Tapi mungkin kini ia tak keberatan. Dia memang gila, 'kan?

Jimin membuka sebuah pintu, mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Park Jimin duduk di kursi di hadapanya dan memberikan sebuah kertas dan pena. "Tulis semua yang kau rasakan dan yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Kook." ajunya.

Jungkook mengambil pena, jemarinya bergerak di atas kertas. Sementara Jimin memerhatikan tiap pergerakannya dengan obsidiannya yang tajam.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa jenis terapi kognitif yang cukup wajib untuk dilakukan, tapi Jimin pikir lebih baik Jungkook menjalani jenis yang sederhana seperti ini. Pengidap _skizoprenia_ yang lain mungkin perlu diletakkan dalam ruangan khusus dengan pengawasan ketat saat melakukan terapi ini, tapi Jungkook tak separah _itu_. Maka Jimin memilih sebuah ruangan yang lengang dan memiliki jendela besar. Jungkook tak separah pengidap _skizoprenia_ lain, karena yang jadi masalah bagi laki-laki itu adalah mengurangi intensitas halusinasinya.

Satu sudut hati Jimin sangat yakin bahwa Jungkook tak segila itu; laki-laki itu hanya terlalu mencintai Kim Taehyung. Dan tak ada satupun cinta yang dilarang di dunia ini, karena cinta sendiri adalah karunia Tuhan. Yang jadi masalah adalah; saat perasaan itu tumbuh terlalu besar. Rasa cinta yang terlalu besar dapat mengambil alih segalanya.

Dan Jimin sangat paham akan hal itu.

"Lalu setelah itu, tulis hal-hal yang tak kau sukai." ucap Jimin setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan tulisan pertamanya.

Jungkook dengan patuh kembali menuliskan kata-kata di kertas. Jimin melirik sedikit kertas itu. Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya begitu membaca beberapa baris katanya.

Kim Taehyung.

Dokter yang dulu menangani Jungkook mengatakan kalau di terapi kognitif pertama laki-laki itu, Jungkook juga selalu menuliskan hal yang sama. Tentang Kim Taehyung dan segalanya yang telah terjadi padanya. Dan sekarang, setiap kali Jimin mengawasi Jungkook saat terapi, laki-laki itu masih menceritakan objek yang sama.

 _Sebesar itukah rasa cintanya_?

Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Jungkook untuk Taehyung? Sebesar itukah sampai membuat Jungkook seperti ini? Sebesar itukah sampai mampu mengubah Jungkook menjadi sebegini rapuh?

Bahkan saat Taehyung telah berada di samping Tuhan, Jungkook masih menyimpan begitu banyak cinta untuk laki-laki itu.

Dan yang mengganggu pikiran Jimin selama bertahun-tahun adalah; sebenarnya seberapa besar cinta Jungkook sampai membuat laki-laki itu rela sebegini hancur?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Tangannya terangkat, meraih dasinya dan menariknya lepas. Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya seraya mengerang frustrasi. Sungguh, menangani kasus Jungkook sangat melelahkan. Jimin bersumpah kalau Jungkook merupakan salah satu pasiennya yang cukup parah.

 _Apa laki-laki itu tak bisa sembuh?_

Jimin sempat berpikir; sebenarnya apa salah Jungkook sampai membuatnya harus menjalani kehidupan ini?

Jeon Jungkook _hanya_ terlalu mencintai Kim Taehyung. Sekali lagi, Jimin tegaskan.

Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung. Begitu besar rasa cintanya sampai membuat Jungkook lebih memilih untuk tetap seperti itu.

Jimin sering melihat Nyonya Jeon dan Tuan Jeon datang menjenguk Jungkook. Nyonya Jeon selalu menangis di depan pintu kamar Jungkook. Air matanya tampak begitu deras mengucur, tanpa ada isakan sedikitpun. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam. Dan Jimin tahu bahwa itu jauh lebih sakit ketimbang menangis meraung.

Tapi Jimin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu dan memberikan senyuman menguatkan. Jimin juga akan mengucapkan janji dan sumpah bahwa ia akan mengembalikan Jungkook dalam kondisi normal dan bahagia, bersumpah bahwa Jungkook akan sembuh secepatnya. Dan yang selalu ia dapatkan sebagai balasan adalah ucapan terima kasih tulus dari bibir wanita itu. Cukup untuk membuat Jimin mengerti bahwa wanita itu kentara sekali benar-benar mengharapkan kesembuhan putranya.

Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim juga kerap mengunjungi Jungkook. Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas sorotan mata iba begitu pasangan itu melihat Jungkook. Berkali-kali Nyonya Kim tak mampu menahan tangisan saat melihat betapa hancurnya Jeon Jungkook karena mendiang putranya. Bahkan Nyonya Kim pernah mengatakan bahwa sepertinya rasa cinta Jungkook pada Taehyung lebih besar darinya yang merupakan ibu biologis pemuda Kim itu. Nyonya Kim tak pernah mengira Jungkook akan semenderita ini karena sebuah kecelakaan yang tak disengaja. Wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun berpikir kecelakaan yang tak disengaja itu menghancurkan hati dan jiwa pemuda Jeon itu.

Jimin menghela napas lelah, melepas sesak yang perlahan menggerogoti paru-parunya. Tatapannya pada kertas yang ditulis Jungkook menyorot lurus, menerawang sudut memori yang tersimpan di otaknya. Mengenang masa lalu yang terasa begitu lama dan merindukan. Mengingat kenangan lama yang berkisah tentang dirinya, Jeon Jungkoook dan Kim Taehyung. Pertemuan pertama mereka, kenakalan-kenakalan yang mereka lakukan sehingga membuat mereka menerima omelan dan celotehan orang tua masing-masing walau kembali dilakukan di esok hari, hinaan dan sindiran yang selalu mereka lemparkan, dan kisah lain tentang tawa dan senyuman.

"Kim Taehyung itu... dasar bocah brengsek. Bisa-bisanya kau membuat kelinci manis itu jadi tidak waras seperti ini," dengusnya dengan suara pelan yang terdengar sengau, serak dan tak jelas terdengar telinga, "ck, dasar keparat. Berani-beraninya kau pergi dan meninggalkan kami. Padahal waktu itu kau janji akan meminjamkanku mobil barumu, bangsat."

Park Jimin menghujat, namun terdengar begitu meneduhkan di tengah tawa. Laki-laki itu menyerapah, tapi tawa yang tergurai bersamaan dengan makian yang serta merta keluar dari bibirnya tak terdengar kasar. Justru, entah bagaimana umpatan Jimin lebih mirip dengan ungkapan manis yang menyejukkan. Terdengar seperti makian kotor yang menyembunyikan rasa sayang dan desiran penuh kasih di baliknya. Berpadu dengan tawa rapuh yang menyimpan luka sayat yang belum sembuh dengan sempurna.

Karena bukan hanya Jeon Jungkook yang terluka; Park Jimin _juga_. Bersahabat selama hampir seumur hidup dengan pemuda Kim itu menjadikan Jimin mampu merasakan denyutan sakit yang sama manakala mendengar berita kematiannya. Jimin masih ingat saat ia mendapat telepon di malam musim dingin dari Nyonya Jeon. Jimin masih ingat perasaan dimana jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak tatkala Nyonya Jeon memberitahukan Jungkook dan Taehyung masuk rumah sakit. Jimin masih ingat bagaimana paru-parunya seakan diambil paksa ketika menyaksikan peti mati Kim Taehyung yang perlahan di turunkan ke dalam lubang makam, napasnya sesak melihat peti mati itu telah tertimbun tanah basah yang bercampur salju tipis. Jimin masih ingat; _semuanya._

Jimin juga _terluka_. Dia juga _sakit_. Dia juga _menangis_. Dia juga _hancur_.

Tapi Park Jimin berhasil bertahan di tengah denyutan ngilu hatinya yang selalu datang tatkala menyinggung kedua sahabat terkasihnya. Meskipun laki-laki itu mengerti bahwa luka itu takkan sembuh dalam waktu singkat, Jimin tetap berusaha untuk menjaganya dan merawatnya hingga sembuh. Ia sangat paham bahwa luka itu tetap akan meninggalkan bekas, desir ngilu itu akan tetap ada dan muncul di saat dimana ia sedang dalam ruangannya yang lengang, sendirian dan menangis dalam diam, menyembunyikan air matanya dari dunia dan enggan menunjukkannya.

Karena Jimin harus selalu mampu berperan sebagai _dia yang ceria_. Jimin harus selalu mampu bersikap positif di hadapan pasiennya –di hadapan Jungkook, khususnya. Sebagai seorang dokter kejiwaan, Jimin perlu bersikap demikian untuk mengirimkan setidaknya secuil dari semangatnya untuk bisa menyadarkan mereka bahwa kehidupan itu _mudah_ dan _menyenangkan_ , menunjukkan bahwa tak ada kegelapan yang bertahan selamanya dan selalu ada pintu keluar di salah satu sudut terungku mereka.

Jimin kembali melepas helaan napasnya, dengan gusar mengacak surainya dan menguap pelan. Horizon di langit sudah menghitam di luar sana, hari sudah malam dan Jimin benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Jimin menguap sekali lagi dengan tangan yang bergerak aktif membersihkan mejanya dari serakan kertas dan memasukkan beberapa dokumen penting ke dalam tas untuk dibawa pulang dan dibaca di rumah. Tangannya merogoh ponsel, menyalakan layar untuk sekadar mengecek notifikasi sekaligus melihat jam. Tanpa sengaja, obsidiannya menangkap _wallpaper_ ponselnya; foto remajanya bersama kedua sahabatnya, tampak begitu bahagia dengan raut wajah konyol yang aneh. Kim Taehyung itu laki-laki sempurna, sejelek apapun mukanya, tetap saja terlihat keren kalau dia yang melakukannya. Jimin sepintas terkekeh pelan, merasa lucu melihat wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sama anehnya.

Lantas Jimin tersenyum tipis, merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri. Manakala memikirkan dirinya yang juga selalu membayangkan Taehyung membuatnya kadang merasa tak ada bedanya dengan Jungkook. Ia hanya _sedikit_ lebih _baik_ , walau pada dasarnya memang ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook; sama-sama mengharapkan Kim Taehyung ada di dunia untuk sekali lagi dalam waktu yang lebih lama di sini.

Kemudian matanya melirik kalender, tercenung membayangkan musim semi akan dihabiskan oleh Jungkook dengan menunggu lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sembilan bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar, terlebih bukan hanya tahun ini saja itu akan terjadi. Jungkook telah menunggu Kim Taehyung dengan sangat lama. Laki-laki itu telah melewati berbulan-bulan lamanya hanya untuk bisa bertemu dan melihat Taehyung dan merelakan malam-malam sepinya dilewati dalam senyap. Tanpa sedetikpun melupakan Kim Taehyung.

Jimin menilik kertas tulisan Jungkook, membaca beberapa baris katanya dan termenung tanpa kata.

 _Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan pemuda itu?_

Park Jimin menghembuskan napas sesaknya, menyalakan ponselnya dan memandangi foto mereka bertiga lekat-lekat. Obsidiannya lurus pada guratan wajah Taehyung di layar ponselnya lantas tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau mau pergi, paling tidak gunakan cara yang lebih elit, bodoh. Kasus kecelakaan sudah _mainstream_." kekehnya samar. Tanpa sengaja manik matanya membaca deret kata penunjuk tanggal.

Februari.

Kemudian, Jimin terdiam. Laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian matanya membola dan warna-warna di wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah.

Park Jimin telah berhasil menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Spring, 08.00 a.m._**_

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Jungkook, menelusupkan kepalanya melihat Jeon Jungkook sedang memaku kedua matanya di jendela, seperti biasa. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya. Jimin mendekat dan memanggil nama Jungkook, "Kook."

Saat Jeon Jungkook menoleh, Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya memerhatikan penampilan Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu tak mengenakan pakaian putihnya selayaknya dokter, melainkan setelan santai berupa kaus lengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam. Laki-laki itu tersenyum cerah, menampilkan _eyesmile_ -nya yang cantik, melengkung laksana bulan sabit. Dia juga tak membawa-bawa _clipboard_ atau peralatan kedokterannya, membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Musim semi sedang bagus-bagusnya hari ini," ucap Park Jimin dengan suaranya yang begitu bersemangat, terdengar begitu ceria dan begitu _cerah_ , "aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, apa kau mau?" tanyanya terdengar ragu.

"Tidak." ucap Jungkook seraya menggeleng afirmatif.

Jimin menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga jawaban 'tidak' akan keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Tapi kini Park Jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman, mendekati Jeon Jungkook dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Kook," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Jungkook enggan menoleh, namun sekali lagi Park Jimin mempertahankan senyumnya. "Hei, apa kau mau bertemu Taehyung?"

Satu nama.

Hanya perlu satu nama itu untuk membuat Jeon Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, menatap Jimin dengan mutiara hitamnya yang bagai berbinar memantulkan cahaya. Kilatan antusiasme terlukis jelas di sana, memancar dengan begitu indah. "Bertemu… Tae-hyung?" bibirnya bergetar manakala menyebut sebaris nama itu, terdengar pelan, rapuh dan sarat akan kerinduan.

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, kita akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Tapi itu jika kau mau ikut pergi bersamaku."

Dan tak perlu menunggu untuk mendapat anggukan dari Jeon Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum lebar, memberikan jaket _varsity_ merah milik laki-laki itu yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari Nyonya Jeon. "Pakai itu, aku tidak mau orang-orang curiga aku membawa pasien rumah sakit jiwa saat keluar nanti." ucapnya terdengar tak acuh. Jimin melengos, tapi netra obisidiannya diam-diam melirik pada Jungkook.

Laki-laki itu tampak terdiam, memandang jaket merah yang dulu merupakan benda kesayangannya yang selalu dikenakannya kemanapun ia pergi. Tanpa diperintah, otaknya secara otomatis memutar kembali film-film lama di sudut memorinya. Tangannya terjulur, menerima balutan kain merah berlengan putih itu dari tangan Jimin. Memandanginya cukup lama, mengusapkan telapak tangannya di permukaan _fabric_ itu, sepintas tampak ragu.

"Hei, jadi pergi tidak?" cetus Jimin, mengalihkan sepasang mata Jungkook dari jaket itu.

Dengan canggung Jungkook memakai jaketnya. Mengerling jendela untuk beberapa saat. Ada keraguan yang sejenak memancar di mutiara hitamnya, seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan jendela itu. Dan Jimin menyadarinya. Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya. "Kook, kalau kau masih lama, lebih baik aku pergi sendiri." Jimin memutar tubuhnya, melangkahkan satu kakinya main-main untuk mendedak Jungkook.

"Tunggu!" Jungkook berseru. Gerakannya ngawur mencoba turun dari ranjang, terburu-buru sampai nyaris tersungkur karena tersaruk selimut.

Di balik punggungnya, Jimin tersenyum. Laki-laki itu berbalik, memasang wajah kesalnya yang tertekuk dengan mata memicing sebal. "Cepatlah, dasar siput."

Jungkook tak mengacuhkan cibirannya. Dengan terburu menghampiri Jimin dan berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan Jimin naik, menarik _hoodie_ jaket Jungkook untuk menutupi kepala Jungkook. Sebelum pemuda Jeon itu sempat bertanya, Jimin telah menarik lengannya dan menyeret laki-laki itu melewati pintu. Mengunci pintunya dan menyeretnya lagi menyusuri lantai ubin keramik rumah sakit. Sama sekali diam tak bicara dan terus berjalan dengan langkahnya yang cepat dan panjang. Jungkook nyaris saja terjatuh lantaran tersaruk kakinya sendiri yang tergesa mencoba mensejajari langkah Park Jimin. Jungkook ingin bertanya, akan tetapi begitu melihat raut wajah Jimin yang tampak serius dan penuh kewaspadaan menjadikannya kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, banyak dokter maupun perawat yang menyapa Jimin. Dan laki-laki itu hanya membalas dengan senyum singkat tanpa mengurangi kecepatan kakinya. Pintu besar di ujung koridor yang merupakan pintu keluar rumah sakit telah tertangkap mata. Mereka akan segera keluar sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Jimin-ssi!"

Langkah Jimin terhenti. Laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati ada seorang perawat yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Seiring langkah si perawat yang semakin dekat, cengkraman tangan Jimin pada lengan Jungkook semakin erat.

"Ah, Jimin-ssi, saya mencari-cari Anda sejak tadi." seloroh perawat itu.

Jimin berdeham singkat. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

Perawat itu memberikan sebuah map padanya, menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Jimin yang berusaha fokus padanya walau tetap memegang lengan Jungkook dengan erat.

"Pasien di kamar nomor tiga sudah mulai membuka diri, Jimin-ssi. Saya pikir dia berkembang cukup baik semenjak dirawat di sini." Si perawat tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu senang atas apa yang baru diucapkannya.

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum hangat. "Syukurlah," ucapnya penuh atensi, "ah, ya. Saya ada urusan sebentar. Saya sudah izin pada Bae-ssi. Jadi nanti jika ada yang ingin Anda katakan lebih lanjut Anda bisa hubungi nomor ponsel saya. Saya buru-buru, permisi." Pamitnya kembali menarik lengan Jungkook.

"Jimin-ssi, tunggu sebentar!"

Samar-samar Jungkook mendengar Jimin mengumpat pelan. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan kembali berhadapan dengan si perawat, mengulas senyum lebar dengan begitu apik bak aktor kawakan internasional, menyembunyikan taring dan tanduknya dengan rapi dan memasang wajah ramah seperti malaikat. "Ya, ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan, seolah mengutarakan tanpa kata bahwa ia tak ingin mengobrol lagi.

Perawat itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, mengamati laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menelisik, mematai ujung kaki dan memindai postur tubuhnya. "Dia–"

"Oh, iya!" Park Jimin berseru, "ini sepupu saya. Dia mahasiswa psikologi yang sedang membantu saya utuk tugas dari dosennya." ucapnya terburu, nyaris terlalu cepat.

Si perawat mengernyitkan keningnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

"Astaga, aku sebenarnya ingin mengobrol lebih panjang, tapi bibiku sedang mampir untuk menjemput sepupuku. Aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang, sampai nanti." Dan tanpa memedulikan raut bingung si perawat, Jimin buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan cepat, melesat melewati pintu besar itu dan menuju gerbang. Selepas berbincang singkat dengan penjaga gerbang, pintu besi itu terbuka dna Jimin berjalan lagi melewatinya.

Sedari tadi Jungkook hanya diam, ingin bertanya tapi kemudian urung tatkala menangkap kecemasan di obsidian milik Jimin. Maka Jungkook menutup mulutnya, menahan beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin termuntahkan di ujung lidah, walau sebenarnya ia penasaran kenapa Park Jimin berjalan dengan begitu terburu menariknya seperti ini menjauhi gerbang besi rumah sakit hingga beberapa kali menyenggol pengguna trotoar lain di bahu jalan.

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup jauh." cetus Jimin begitu langkahnya berhenti di jarak sekitar 150 meter dari gerbang rumah sakit. Laki-laki itu tampak memandangi rumah sakitnya dari jauh dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Jimin mengerling, menghela napas. "Kau pikir membawa keluar seorang pengidap _skizoprenia_ sepertimu itu tidak dilarang, hah?" cibirnya.

Jungkook balas mendesis. "Kalau memang dilarang, kenapa kau mengajakku keluar."

"Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu Taehyung, 'kan?"

Dan hanya dengan itu Jungook terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup dan kepalanya menunduk. Sementara Jimin tersenyum lebar, merasa menang. "Makanya, sekarang kita jalan." ucapnya, menarik kembali lengan Jungkook untuk berjalan di sisinya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu Tae-hyung?"

Jimin mengangguk sekilas. "Ya, kita akan bertemu dengannya."

"Dimana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Ingin tahu saja," gumamnya, "lagipula, kenapa kita jalan kaki kalau bisa naik mobilmu atau apa kek begitu?" tanyanya tajam, bernada dingin dan monoton.

Jimin mengerling padanya, tersenyum penuh atensi. "Kook, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu naik mobil setelah peristiwa itu?"

Jungkook menegang, langkahnya spontan terhenti dan menatap Jimin dengan alisnya yang bertautan.

Jimin ikut berhenti, mengambil posisi berhadapan dengannya dan menarik sudut bibirnya lebih lebar. "Dari terapi kognitif yang kau jalani, aku tahu kau pasti takut naik mobil. Setiap kali kau berada di dalam mobil, yang ada di kepalamu adalah ketakutan dan bayangan akan Taehyung secara tak sengaja kau tabrak," ungkapnya pengertian, "jadi aku mengajakmu jalan saja."

Kentara sekali keterkejutan yang terlukis di mutiara hitam Jeon Jungkook, sedikit diwarnai dengan ketakutan lantaran otomatis otaknya kembali memutar adegan itu. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook dan berbisik pelan, "Ayo, kita lanjutkan jalan."

Park Jimin mengulas senyum tipis. Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, menyusuri trotoar yang juga banyak dilewati orang-orang. Di sampingnya, Jeon Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang melewatinya. Banyak pasangan yang berjalan beriringan dengan jari tangan tertaut. Ada juga orang-orang yang berjalan sendirian dengan terburu-buru berpakaian kerja, tampak masih sibuk di musim semi yang hangat. Jeon Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia mendongak, menahan silau pada sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya dengan cahaya yang terang.

Hidung Jungkook berkedut saat indranya mencium aroma khas bunga-bunga yang harum di sekitarnya, terasa begitu asing baginya yang terbiasa mencium aroma obat yang menyesakkan di rumah sakit. Tapi juga terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan, berpadu dengan manisnya aroma kue dan kopi saat mereka melewati cafe di pinggir jalan. Jungkook tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia mencium aroma ini, namun ia baru sadar bahwa bau kopi dan kue bisa tercium senikmat ini. Jungkook terpana menyaksikan indahnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di pinggir jalan dan pohon-pohon yang menyejukkan berdaun hijau, tak pernah menyangka akan terlihat seindah ini jika dilihat secara langsung ketimbang dilihat dibalik permukaan kaca bening jendela di kamarnya. Lagipula, siapa sangka Jungkook bisa sebegini girang hanya karena melihat sehelai daun yang terbang dari rantingnya manakala tertiup angin?

Jimin tersenyum melihat respons Jungkook. Ikut bahagia melihat binar kecil di matanya, membuat Jimin yakin bahwa sebenarnya laki-laki itu punya setitik niatan untuk sembuh. Jungkook merasa bersalah atas kematian Kim Taehyung, orang yang dicintainya. Sehingga menjadikannya terlarut dalam rasa bersalahnya dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan kesedihannya. Walau samar, walau _sedikit_ , Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya _ingin_ sembuh. Park Jimin sangat yakin.

Jimin bisa melihat _Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya dulu_ di mata Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya sekarang. Laki-laki muda yang bersemangat, menyenangkan dan sekaligus mengesalkan saat memanggilnya 'bantet'. Sahabatnya yang lugu yang akan selalu berseru heboh setiap salju turun dan juga ketika musim semi telah menyapa. Bocah kelinci yang sama yang selalu memiliki binar indah di matanya setiap kali memandang sekitar, _seperti saat ini_. Saat untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak laki-laki itu terjebak di kamarnya setelah sekian tahun, _Jeon Jungkook menemukan pintu di salah satu sudut terungkunya dan keluar dari sana_.

Jungkook tak mampu menyembunyikan setitik rasa senang di matanya ketika ia telah keluar dari kamarnya. Laki-laki itu tak mampu menyembunyikan kegirangannya ketika pori-pori kulitnya diterpa angin musim semi yang hangat, udara sejuk yang menyegarkan yang memenuhi _alveolus_ -nya, ataupun sensasi menyenangkan saat hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Jeon Jungkook tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraanya akan datangnya musim semi, sebahagia apapun dia menikmati penantian musim dinginnya; sebahagia apapun ia menghabiskan waktu mengamati luar jendela, sebahagia apapun ia manakala membulati angka-angka di kalender, sebahagia apapun ia menyambut musim dingin, sebahagia apapun matanya kembali melihat sosok Taehyung di depannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Jeon Jungkook _juga_ menunggu musim semi. Ia juga menunggu musim semi yang sehangat _ini_ , seringan _ini_ , semenyenangkan _ini_. Tak peduli seberapapun ia merasa bahagia ia menunggu datangnya musim dingin dan berjalan di atas tumpukan salju, Jungkook juga ingin mengakhirinya dan menyapa musim-musim yang lain.

.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jungkook otomatis ikut berhenti berjalan. Laki-laki itu mengerling pada bangunan yang berdiri tegak di depannya; sebuah bangunan berdinding kaca bening yang menampilkan deretan pot-pot berisi bunga di dalamnya. Jimin membuka pintu kaca gedung itu, tanpa kata menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengikutinya seperti anak ayam.

"Jiminie?" seorang pria menyambut mereka dari balik meja. Pria dengan guratan wajah yang sehalus wanita, menjadikannya terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria dengan bibir semerah dan sepenuh buah delima dan sepasang mata _almond_ yang berujung tajam dan melengkung indah. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap bergerak lembut saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya, sejenak mengingatkan Jungkook akan manisnya _dark chocolate_ yang bagai disiramkan di atas kepala pria itu. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, melewati mejanya untuk menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook yang berdiri di sana. "Tumben sekali kau datang pagi." ucap pria itu dengan senyumannya yang sangat indah, membuat Jungkook terpaku melihat senyumannya yang begitu lembut dan cantik. Suaranya pun terdengar sangat halus, nyaris sama halusnya dengan suara ibunya yang menenangkan.

"Aku sedang ingin pergi pagi saja, Hyung." Jimin terkekeh tipis.

Pria itu tampak ingin membuka mulutnya, namun seketika belah bibirnya tertutup begitu melihat setengah wajah Jungkook yang tertutup _hoodie_. Pria itu mengernyitkan alisnya, kentara sekali ia heran dan penasaran. Pria itu mendekat, menundukkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat Jungkook. Tersenyum lebar begitu sepasang mata mereka bertemu. " _Annyeong_ , kau siapa?" tanyanya halus. "Apa kau temannya Jiminie? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

"Seokjin hyung," Jimin bersuara, memanggil si pria yang masih menunggu respons Jungkook. Seokjin menoleh sekilas, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jimin tersenyum. "Dia Jeon Jungkook, temanku."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya. Secepat kilat melarikan pandangannya pada Jimin dengan pandangan yang Jungkook tak mengetahui apa maknanya. Sekilas Jimin mengangguk, memberikan senyum kecil yang membuat Seokjin menggumamkan 'aahh' panjang dengan sedikit canggung. Pria itu menatap Jungkook lama, mematai laki-laki itu dengan pandangannya yang penuh arti sebelum kemudian berdehem singkat. "Baiklah, jadi kalian mau apa ke tokoku?" tanyanya ramah.

"Mau apa lagi, memangnya, Hyung?" cetus Jimin, "tentu saja beli bunga."

Seokjin tertawa, membuat Jungkook sejenak tercengang mendengar tawanya yang feminim, tersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya yang terangkat di depan mulut. "Ya, okay, okay," ucapnya setelah tertawa, "beli bunga apa? Yang biasa?"

Jimin mengangguk sekilas. Seokjin melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati beberapa rumpun bunga di tokonya, mengambil beberapa bunga krisan putih dan membentuknya menjadi sebuket bunga. Memberikannya pada Park Jimin dan menerima beberapa _won_ dari laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Sama-sama."

Jimin melangkah keluar dengan Jungkook yang mengekorinya di belakang. Sejenak Jungkook risih saat merasakan tatapan Seokjin yang bagai menerobos isi kepalanya, namun Jungkook memutuskan untuk tak acuh. Begitu mereka melewati pintu kaca, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan bunga di tangannya pada Jungkook. "Ini, bawalah."

Jungkook menerimanya. Tanpa sengaja angin berhembus dan menerbangkan serbuk sari bunga, masuk dalam indra penciumannya dan membuatnya spontan bersin. "Hatchi!"

Park Jimin tertawa, begitu puas sampai matanya berair melihat hidung Jungkook yang memerah. Sebelum Jungkook sempat memberikan Jimin tatapan tajamnya, laki-laki itu telah berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkannya di belakang, membuat Jungkook tergesa kembali mensejajarinya. Jimin tak lagi membuka mulutnya, walau sudut bibirnya bergetar kecil menahan senyuman. Laki-laki itu melirik Jungkook yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangan yang memegang bunga jauh-jauh dari hidungnya, membuat Jimin menahan kekehannya. Jeon Jungkook itu alergi serbuk sari. Laki-laki itu pasti akan langsung bersin ketika hidungnya kemasukan benda halus itu. Walau berstatus _orang_ _gila_ , ternyata laki-laki itu masih tetap Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya dulu.

Kemudian, sekali lagi Park Jimin berhenti berjalan, menjadikan Jungkook juga ikut berhenti. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gerbang besar, terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat dan dibentuk tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit menghiasinya. Suasana di sekitar mereka tampak sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan yang baru saja mereka lewati, menjadikan Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa mereka cukup jauh berjalan.

Jimin mengerling padanya, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit dengan cantik. "Nah, kita hampir sampai. Ayo," kemudian laki-laki itu kembali berjalan, menarik lengan Jungkook dengan lembut dan melangkah dengan hati-hati pada tanah berumput di bawah lapisan sol sepatunya.

Jungkook melarikan mutiara hitamnya pada sekililing, mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti kenapa Park Jimin membawanya kemari. Namun secara naluriah kakinya memilih mengikuti sang pemimpin di depannya, tak menolak ketika mereka terus berjalan melewati batu-batu marmer yang tertancap di tanah dan lantas berhenti di satu tempat.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." cetus Park Jimin.

Jeon Jungkook tercengang menyaksikan sebuah batu marmer ada di dekat kakinya. Tulisan hangul nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya terukir di atasnya, menjadikan Jungkook merasakan sesak kembali membumbung di rongga dadanya setelah sekian lama.

 _Kim_ _Taehyung_.

Ini pemakaman. Ini nisan makam _Kim_ _Taehyung_.

Jungkook merasakan tungkainya gemetar, seolah telah bertransformasi menjadi kapas yang disiram air, kemudian duduk berlutut di tanah berumput.

Jemari tangannya terulur dengan ragu, menyentuh marmer dingin yang memantulkan cahaya. Kemearinya gemetar menyapu deretan hangul _Kim Taehyung_. Mutiara hitamnya berkaca-kaca dan bergetar sarat akan rindu yang memenuhi tiap sel tubuhnya, mengendalikannya untuk meluruhkan air mata dari ujung matanya yang memerah lantaran gagal menahan kristal bening itu. "T-taehyung-ie hyung?" ada getar dalam suaranya, begitu lembut dan halus dan menyesakkan kala menyebut nama itu.

Park Jimin duduk di sampingnyaLaki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, menatap Jungkook yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari nisan Kim Taehyung. "Kau tidak mau bicara sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Jungkook mengerling. Alisnya bertaut heran, membuat Jimin terkekeh melihatnya. "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanyanya lagi. Jimin mengambil bunga di tangan Jungkook dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas makam Taehyung. Sudut bibrnya tertarik samar. "Aku selalu datang setiap hari, sejak dulu. Sepulang sekolah, sepulang kuliah, bahkan sepulang kerja aku selalu kemari. Biasanya aku menceritakan beberapa hal padanya. Oh, aku juga banyak bercerita tentang." oceh Jimin dengan nada girang.

Jungkook mengerling. "Tiap tahun?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" Jeon Jungkook bertanya tajam. Keningnya mengernyit, alisnya menekuk tertukik, menjadikan Park Jimin tersenyum padanya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang; membawa pasien _skizoprenia_ keluar dari rumah sakit itu dilarang," ucapnya ringan, "dan, kau tahu, hari ini hari peringatan kematiannya, kalau kau lupa. Kupikir akan sangat bagus jika kalian bertemu."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tertegun. Tersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu. Jeon Jungkook terlalu sibuk dengan halusinasinya, tak pernah memedulikan tahun, bulan dan hari yang dilewatinya. Ia terlalu sibuk menunggu halusinasinya membawanya bertemu dengan Taehyung sampai melupakan sesuatu yang penting. _Melupakan hari peringatan kematian Kim Taehyung_.

"Ini salahku," cetus Park Jimin seraya menunduk, mematai embun-embun segar yang menimpa rumput di makam Taehyung, "dulu aku sangat patuh pada peraturan sehingga aku harus menyesuaikan metode penyembuhanmu agar tidak melanggar peraturan itu," ucapnya sendu, "sangat sulit mendapat izin untuk membawamu keluar. Pihak rumah sakit menentangku dengan sangat keras. Mereka bilang kau belum boleh pergi sebelum kau masuk dalam tahap sudah boleh keluar."

"Tapi kau sekarang membawaku keluar." seloroh Jungkook.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, terdengar gamang dan tak ikhlas. "Nah, anggap saja seperti kita sedang bolos pelajaran Cho _sunsaengnim_ waktu sekolah dulu." kelakarnya kemudian.

Jungkook tercenung. Ia tahu keluar dari rumah sakit tak diperbolehkan dan Park Jimin juga jelas tahu akan hal itu. Setahunya, sebrengsek apapun Park Jimin, laki-laki itu bukanlah tipe yang suka melanggar peraturan jika sedang serius, dia tipe penurut yang jarang ditemui waktu sekolah dulu. Tapi Park Jimin _melanggar_ _peraturan_ , mengabaikan ketaatannya dengan membawa Jeon Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya. Membawa kabur pasien dengan penyakit separah Jungkook tanpa izin bukanlah perkara ringan. Jimin harus menerima konsekuensi diragukan keprofesionalannya atau bahkan yang terburuk _dikeluarkan_ dari rumah sakit dan dicabut izin prakteknya.

Namun Park Jimin tak keberatan. Ia telah memutuskan; bahwa lebih baik kehilangan _semua_ pencapaiannya untuk menukarnya dengan kesembuhan Jeon jungkook. Semua yang ia lakukan semata murni hanya untuk melihat sahabat kelincinya kembali ddan Jimin tak mempermasalahkan apapun. Maka Park Jimin tersenyum hangat, menjadikan Jungkook tercekat kala baru menyadari ketulusan yang disampaikan senyuman Jimin padanya. Mengingatkannya pada Park Jimin sahabat popoknya yang selalu menjadi musuh sekaligus teman terbaiknya, rival terberat dalam klub _dance_ -nya SMA dulu sekaligus kawan terdekat yang selalu berjalan beriringan di sampingnya dengan saling berangkulan di penghujung senja.

Seharusnya Jungkook sadar; bahwa Park Jimin telah berjuang keras untuknya. Sahabatnya itu telah merelakan tiap detik hidupnya hanya untuk mengembalikan _Jeon-Jungkook-yang-dulu_ , menghabiskan tiap waktunya dengan selalu memikirkan nasib Jungkook dan tak pernah mengeluh ketika Jungkook sering kali tak mengacuhkannya dan hanya terfokus pada jendela, terlarut dalam penantiannya hingga sama sekali tak memedulikan Park Jimin yang ada di sampingnya. Jimin telah bekerja keras. Jungkook ingat laki-laki itu ingin sekali menjadi seorang penari, bercita-cita menjadi _dancer_ profesional yang mendunia sampai membuat Jungkook iri. Tapi laki-laki itu melepaskan impiannya, memutuskan untuk berkutat dengan tumpukan buku psikologi dengan ketebalan yang memuakkan untuk lulus dengan baik dan menjadi secerdas ini.

Semua yang dilakukan laki-laki itu hanya untuknya, untuk _Jeon Jungkook,_ untuk _sahabatnya._ Dan Jungkook seketika tertegun lantaran menyesal telah mengabaikan segala perjuangan Park Jimin.

"Aku ingin kau sembuh," ucap Jimin. Laki-laki itu mengerling padanya, menyembunyikan senyum pedihnya di balik senyum lebarnya, "bukan hanya aku. Ayahmu, ibumu, Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, ayah dan ibuku, teman-teman kita," ungkapnya gamang, "bahkan... _Taehyung_."

Secepat kilat mutiara hitam Jungkook membulat, napasnya tercekat terkesirap. Sejenak kehilangan suaranya ketika rasa menyesakkan yang familiar kembali memenuhi paru-parunya selayaknya dulu.

"Kook, apa menurutmu Taehyung _mencintaimu_?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba, menjadikan Jungkook tertegun dengan suara yang tertahan di tenggorokan dan deru napas masai tak beraturan lantaran mendengar nada bicara Jimin yang tajam dan menusuk serta saat secara otomatis membuka kembali album lama yang pahit yang berdebu di sudut memorinya. "Kalau si brengsek itu mencintaimu, dia pasti ingin kau sembuh, Kook," cetus Jimin kemudian, "karena saat kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, titik tersakitmu _bukanlah_ saat kau kehilangan dia, tapi saat kau melihatnya dalam kondisi sakit dan hancur."

Rentetan ucapan Jimin bagai meledakkan sebuah bom di kepala Jungkook, menghempaskan kesadarannya, menghancurkan tiap-tiap potret dirinya yang selalu duduk menunggu di jendela dan memporak porandakan bayang halusinasi yang selama ini diyakininya. Menyisakan puing-puingnya yang berserakan dengan menyedihkan dalam kondisi hancur tersepai.

"Jika Taehyung benar-benar mencintaimu, bisa kau bayangkan _sesakit_ apa dia melihatmu seperti _ini_?" lanjut Jimin seolah tak memberikan Jungkook kesempatan untuk bernapas. "Kau pikir cuma dirimu yang menderita? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Taehyung _lebih menderita_ di atas sana karena merasa bersalah membuatmu seperti ini?" samar sekali Jungkook mendengar suara Jimin yang bergetar, ngilu dan tersiksa, namun tetap berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kalimat-kalimat yang selalu ingin ia ucapkan sejak lama, "Kook, bukan hanya kau yang sedih, aku _juga_. Tapi aku ingin tetap berdiri karena _kau_. Aku harus ada di sampingmu karena kau sahabatku."

Tangan Jimin terjulur di balik tengkuk Jungkook, menariknya mendekat dan menyatukan kening mereka dengan hantaman halus. "Karena itu, tolong _sembuhlah_. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kumohon _camkan ini_ di otak udangmu itu; kau _tidak_ melakukan ini untuk _ku_ , _bukan_ untuk orang tua _mu_ dan bukan juga untuk orang lain—tapi untuk _Taehyung._ Sembuhlah, _untuk Taehyung_."

Lalu _**roboh**_.

Jungkook membiarkan air matanya menetes deras, membiarkan isakannya yang telah lama dibendung kini jebol dan banjir keluar dengan menyedihkan, mengaku _kalah_ dan telah _salah_ mengambil pilihan. Laki-laki itu menangis tanpa peduli pada hidungnya yang perlahan memerah, membiarkan mereka saling menyaksikan luka dan kelemahan masing-masing, tak mengacuhkan tetes air matanya yang membasahi celana putihnya yang dinodai tanah makam.

Setelah sekian lama, Jeon Jungkook akhirnya menunjukkan air matanya, begitu juga dengan Park Jimin. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jungkook _mengerti_.

"Jim," panggil Jungkook di tengah isakannya.

Jimin melepaskan tengkuknya, mematri pandangan mereka dalam satu garis lurus yang mengandung banyak makna.

"Apa butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sembuh?" tanya Jungkook gamang, suaranya terombang-ambing di antara ketakutan dan kecemasan. Sementara Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. Menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan lama kalau kau memang berniat untuk sembuh."

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, menatap lurus-lurus nama Taehyung di atas nakas dan mengusapkan lembut penuh kasih. "Aku... _ingin sembuh_." gumamnya lirih gemetar, nyaris tak jelas terdengar.

"—aku ingin sembuh. Jim, aku–aku ingin sembuh, Jim– _aku ingin sembuh_." Tegasnya kemudian seraya mendongak dan menatap Park Jimin dengan segenap keyakinannya, berkilat tegas di sepasang mutiaranya dan berkilau dengan begitu indah.

Dan Park Jimin tersenyum lebar.

Ia telah menemukan kembali Jeon Jungkook _nya_ yang dulu.

Sapuan angin musim semi terasa sejuk dan hangat di atas kulitnya saat Jungkook mendongak, seakan memberikan dukungan alam yang ikut berbahagia melihat sinar kehidupan kembali memancar di matanya.

" _Bunny_ ," suara berat yang begitu familiar tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya di tengah hembus angin.

Mata Jungkook melebar menyaksikan Kim Taehyung duduk _di_ _hadapannya_. Laki-laki itu di sana, menatapnya lekat dan tampak begitu _nyata_ , begitu _mudah_ untuk _disentuh_. Bagai begitu dekat oleh jangkauan tangannya. Memakai pakaian serba putih dan dengan surai coklatnya yang bergoyang lembut diterpa angin. Tangan terbalut kulit _tan_ itu terjulur, mendarat dengan halus di atas kulit pipinya dan membelainya dengan lembut, menghantarkan rindu dan kehangatan yang menenangkan dan membuat Jungkook sesak lantaran paru-parunya yang dipenuhi gelitik bahagia dan rindu yang membuncah. Terasa begitu lembut, hangat dan merindukan _._ Terasa sangat _lama_.

" _Jimin_ _benar, Bunny_ ," suara berat itu bergaung nyaman di telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan, yang selalu ia bayangkan akan kembali menyebut namanya setelah sekian tahun. Terdengar konstan dan sama hangatnya dengan yang terakhir kali ia dengar, terdengar masih sama cerianya, sama lembutnya, sama mendebarkannya. Terdengar lebih _nyata_ dan bukan hanya sekedar suara-suara khayal yang berseliweran di otaknya.

" _Aku sedih melihatmu begini dari atas sana. Bunny, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas kepergianku, karena seharusnya aku yang merasa bersalah padamu karena merampas kebahagiaan dan waktumu selama ini yang terbuang untuk menungguku, dan juga karena telah memberimu janji palsu dulu,_ " sudut bibir Taehyung membentuk senyuman miris, sarat akan rasa bersalah, " _maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menepati janjiku, bukannya pergi dengan payah begini. Maafkan aku karena memberikanmu janji palsu itu. Aku memang payah._ "

"Hyung—" Jungkook ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun mendadak lidahnya kelu sehingga hanya satu kata yang menelusup lirih di deru napasnya yang tercekat dan tiap-tiap kata yang siap ia lontarkan tiba-tiba tertahan di ujung lidah.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, senyum berbentuk kotak yang selalu Jungkook rindukan tiap harinya yang muncul di pahatan wajahnya yang bersinar dengan indah. " _Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menunggu selama ini_ ," ucapnya, " _kau benar-benar telah melewati waktu yang sangat lama untukku, dan aku sangat menghargainya, sekali lagi terima kasih."_ seloroh laki-laki itu dengan kekehan yang mewarnai kata-katanya.

Kemudian Taehyung mengulas senyumnya sekali lagi, sangat lembut bagai menggenggam seluruh ketenangan Jungkook dan mengirimkan laki-laki itu cahaya yang mencairkan musim dingin di sanubarinya. " _Tapi... setelah ini, jangan menungguku lagi, kau sudah menungguku terlalu lama_ ," ucap Taehyung penuh atensi, " _turuti ucapan Jimin; sembuhlah,_ _ **bahagialah**_ _. Tak perlu menungguku lagi, karena sekarang giliranku yang menunggumu._ "

Lalu sosok Taehyung perlahan menghilang disapu angin, tubuhnya lambat laut _transparan_. " _Gomawo, ne, Bunny_."

Lantas, suara itu senyap menghilang bersama sang angin, menyisakan sebaris senyum tipis dan jejak hangat yang masih terasa samar di pipi Jungkook. Menjadikan laki-laki tercenung mendapati otaknya melompong dan tubuh membeku.

Dan kemudian, bersamaan dengan serbuk bunga yang beterbangan dihembus angin musim semi, Jeon Jungkook telah memantapkan hatinya.

 **_** _ **Spring, now**_ **_**

"Hatchi!"

Brengsek, Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Laki-laki itu menggosok hidungnya dengan kasar. Terkutuklah serbuk sari bunga yang beterbangan tertiup angin sampai membuat hidungnya gatal dan menjadikannya bersin-bersin sejak keluar dari pintu minimarket tadi. Terkutuklah Park Jimin yang sedang sok-sokan _bossy_ sampai memaksanya keluar rumah untuk belanja bulanan. Sialan, mentang-mentang sibuk, si bantet itu bisa-bisanya menyuruhnya belanja saat kebetulan ia sedang ingin keluar.

Acara umpat mengumpat Jeon Jungkook terpaksa harus dihentikan oleh dering ponselnya yang bergetar di saku jaket _varsity_ merahnya. Menerima panggilan itu dengan mendengus kesal setelah melihat layarnya sebentar. "Apa lagi, brengsek?" ketusnya tepat di detik ketika panggilan tersambung.

Di seberang sana, Jimin mengusap dadanya, terkejut mendengar auman Jungkook di ujung sana. "Hei, aku doktermu, paling tidak hormati aku dengan tidak mengumpatiku seperti itu."

Bola mata Jungkook berputar kesal, jengah. "Persetan, aku tidak peduli," dengusnya kesal, "sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu. Lebih baik itu tidak merepotkan, karena jika itu merepotkan, aku bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut bangsatmu dengan sepatu setelah kau pulang nan—hatchi!–sialan!" umpatnya lantaran kembali bersin.

" _Ck, kadang aku rindu kau yang gila. Kau yang dulu jauh lebih manis dan penurut_."

Jungkook mencibir. "Nah, kalau begitu ini salahmu yang _ngebet_ ingin menyembuhkanku."

" _Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kasihan melihatmu yang selalu duduk pundung dengan menyedihkan seharian di kamar seperti tidak punya harapan hidup. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan._ "

Jungkook mendecak. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?" sentaknya pada akhirnya.

" _Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu–oh, ya. Aku cuma mau bilang, aku mungkin akan pulang telat, ada satu orang yang benar-benar membutuhkanku di sini dan dia memintaku untuk tinggal sebentar untuk mendengar curhatannya, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku untuk makan malam._ "

"Itu saja?"

" _Ya, sejauh ini itu saja–baiklah, anyeong!"_

Lantas telpon diputus secara sepihak, membuat Jungkook semakin jengkel dan mengantongi ponselnya dengan kesal.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga milik Seokjin yang berada tepat di samping minimarket tempatnya berbelanja. Mendorong pintu kaya dengan susah payah lantaran kedua tangannya yang penuh oleh kantong plastik.

"Oh, Jungkook-ah," sapa Seokjin di balik mejanya. Pria itu tampak sibuk menata buket bunga dengan dagu menjepit ponsel.

"Halo, Hyung." balas Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya.

Jungkook sudah mengenal Seokjin cukup dekat untuk memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Pria itu adalah langganan Jimin sejak lama dalam urusan membeli bunga untuk Taehyung. Dan sebuah kejutan saat tahu bahwa ternyata Seokjin adalah seniornya di SMA dulu. Ini menjelaskan alasan kenapa Seokjin bersikap seolah mengenalnya waktu pertemuan mereka ketika Jungkook dibawa _kabur_ oleh Jimin. Pantas saja Jungkook sedikit melihat _kesedihan_ di bola mata halusnya saat mereka bertatapan untuk yang pertama kali semenjak sekian tahun.

"Apa?–oh, itu cuma Jungkook, kau tahu, hobae-ku waktu SMA dulu, Namjoon-ie–iya, Jungkook, temannya Jimin si dokter kejiwaan yang sering kuceritakan padamu itu–eh, tunggu sebentar, ya," Seokjin menjauhkan ponsel di telinganya, menaruhnya di meja. Sejenak tampak menggerakkan tangannya untuk membentuk sebuket bunga krisan yang sedari tadi digarapnya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. "Ini, bunga pesananmu." ucap pria itu, tersenyum lebar dan cantik. "Mana Jimin?" tanyanya ketika menyadari tak ada kehadiran laki-laki yang memiliki _eyesmile_ cantik itu.

Jungkook menerima bunga itu dengan gedikan bahu tidak peduli. "Dia sibuk." Lantas ia mengambil dompetnya, mencari uang untuk membayar.

Seokjin ber'oh' panjang. "Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Seokjin jelas tahu seperti apa _masa lalu_ Jungkook. Awalnya ia cukup terkejut waktu mendengar berita Jungkook dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa di dekat tokonya dulu. Tapi kemudian ia tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika ia mengunjungi Jungkook ketika laki-laki itu tak ditemuinya di sekolah.

"Aku baik." Jungkook memberikan uangnya pada Seokjin. "Aku pikir, aku harus pergi, Hyung. _Annyeong~_ "

Jungkook melambai singkat pada Seokjin, keluar dari toko dan menghampiri sepedanya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Meletakkan kantong plastik belanjaannya di keranjang sepeda, menaikinya dan mengayuhnya menyusuri jalan.

Telah berlalu hampir dua tahun sejak Jungkook secara resmi diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Jungkook dinyakan sudah _cukup waras_ untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tapi laki-laki itu masih belum sembuh total karena memang _skizoprenia_ sendiri bukanlah penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan. Jungkook masih harus meminum beberapa jenis obat yang ia sendiri malas mencari tahu apa namanya. Dan Jungkook juga masih belum berani menaiki mobil lantaran trauma yang masih membayanginya ketika mengingat memorinya tentang kendaraan beroda empat itu. Makanya sampai sekarang Jungkook selalu memakai sepeda yang dibelikan Jimin setiap kali ia keluar rumah.

Musim semi tahun ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Di setiap sisi jalan, Jungkook melihat ada begitu banyak toko bunga yang memamerkan dagangan mereka. Bunga-bunga bermacam spesies dan jenis serta warna ramai memenuhi udara dengan harum dan serbuknya yang terbang tertiup angin, menelusup dalam hidung Jungkook dan membuatny bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sumpah, hidungnya benar-benar gatal sekarang.

Kemudian, Jungkook menghentikan sepedanya di tanah lapang, menyandarkan sepedanya di dinding terdekat dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang besi tua pemakaman yang berkarat yang terbuka lebar, menenteng sebuket bunga krisan putih di tangan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Lantas ia terduduk, tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya ketika sampai di makam Taehyung. "Hai, Hyung." sapanya seraya meletakkan buket bunganya dan menyiram tanah makam dengan air.

"Hyung, sekarang musim semi dan kau tahu, hidungku sangat gatal," adunya mendengus, "si bantet Park Jimin sedang sibuk, jadi dia tidak bisa mengunjungimu."

"Hyung, aku sudah daftar kuliah di Kyunghee dan aku sudah diterima. Awalnya aku mau kuliah Jurusan Psikologi seperti Jimin, tapi aku ingin meneruskan impianmu, makanya aku banting setir ke Kyunghee, Jurusan Biokimia. Doakan aku, ya, Hyung." Jungkook tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya dan semu tipis di kedua pipinya. "kata Jimin itu pasti sulit, apalagi aku harus belajar dulu. Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak sempat meluluskan sekolahku karena keburu masuk rumah sakit. Beruntung aku pintar, jadi aku berhasil lolos dan lulus dngan lumayan baik, berkat Jimin juga, sih. Dia punya kenalan di Kyunghee yang tak keberatan membantuku untuk masuk dengan mengabaikan penyakit _skizo_ sialan ini."

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan untaian katanya dan Jungkook berharap tersampaikan paad Taehyung. Laki-laki itu kembali bercerita, membiarkan hanya hembusan angin yang membalasnya. Toh, Jungkook tak peduli. Taehyung juga pasti akan selalu mendengarnya setiap kali bicara seperti yang dulu-dulu.

Maka Jungkook tak masalah ucapan-ucapannya terhembus tak terbalas. Jungkook takkan lagi membiarkan hidupnya kembali murung dan menyedihkan. Karena Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung jelas merasa lebih sakit darinya.

"Hyung, Jimin bilang obat-obat yang harus kuminum sidah bisa dikurangi dosisnya. Dia juga bilang kalau sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan sembuh," cetus Jungkook seraya tersenyum antusias, "ini berita bagus, 'kan? Aku akan sembuh, aku akan _bahagia_ , seperti yang kau mau, Hyung. Sekarang kau hanya perlu melihat dan mendoakan saja, ya, supaya aku cepat sembuh." lanjutnya ceria.

Jungkook telah berjanji untuk sembuh. Dengan bantuan Park Jimin, Jungkook bisa sejauh ini. Ditambah dengan dukungan dan dorongan dari orang tua dan teman-temannya, dan juga dengan janji Taehyung untuk menunggunya.

Karena Jungkook tahu bahwa kehidupan tak pernah berhenti, akan selalu berjalan dikejar sang waktu yang terus berputar. Jungkook memutuskan bahwa ia tak bisa terus terjebak di masa lalu dan membiarkannya mati perlahan. Jungkook telah memutuskan di hari dimana ia dan Jimin kembali ke rumah sakit dari makam Kim Taehyung. Jungkook telah berikrar di hadapan dokter, perawat, dan semua pihak rumah sakit bahwa ia ingin sembuh. Ia ingin kembali normal dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti sedia kala.

Dan dengan tekad yang kuat itu, Jungkook berusaha keras untuk bisa lepas dari masa lalu kelamnya. Jungkook rutin menjalani terapi dan pengobatan kejiwaannya. Mengalihkan fokusnya dengan membaca beberapa novel yang diberikan Jimin ketika ia mulai berhalusinasi lagi. Melawan delusi fatamorgana yang fana di otaknya dengan selalu mengingat bahwa Kim Taehyung menunggunya. Jungkook telah berusaha, dan terbayar dengan begitu manis saat pihak rumah sakit _membebaskannya_. Ia ingat betapa bahagianya ia begitu mendengar berita itu. Park Jimin juga menjerit senang dan langsung memeluknya dnegan erat dan hangat. Juga orang tuanya yang menangis haru begitu menyambutnya di pintu keluar.

Jeon Jungkook telah _bebas_ ia telah diperbolehkan keluar walau masih harus meminum obat dan mengikuti terapi rutin dibawah pengawasan dokter pribadinya; Park Jimin.

Omong-omong soal laki-laki itu, Park Jimin ditindak dengan keras oleh pihak rumah sakit. Mereka menemukan ruang rawat Jeon Jungkook dalam keadaaan terkunci dan kosong begitu terbuka. Seorang perawat mengaku melihat ada pasien berjaket erah yang berpostur seeprti Jeon Jungkook sedang diseret keluar oleh Park Jimin. Mereka mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu bisa saja dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit dan kehilangan surat izin prakteknya.

Tapi Jungkook bersikeras memberikan pembelaan, mengatakan jika Jimin melakukan ini atas dasar pengobatan. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa argumen, mereka memutuskan untuk secara khusus mengabaikan hal ini, dengan catatan Jimin tak bisa lagi bekerja di rumah sakit itu karena beberapa alasan. Sehingga, sekarang sekarang laki-laki itu memilih membuka klinik pribadi dan menampung Jeon Jungkook di apartemennya sebagi dokter pribadinya. Sehari-hari semenjak mereka tinggal bersama, mereka menjalani keseharian selayaknya sepasang sahabat pada umumnya; saling menghujat, melempar hinaan dan melakukan pertengkaran kecil seperti dulu.

Jungkook kira Jimin akan terus terjebak bersamanya seumur hidup, tapi nampaknya perkiraannya salah. Karena ternyata si bantet itu sudah punya kekasih; laki-laki manis bernama Min Yoongi. Jungkook sampai heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Getar di saku Jungkook membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan celotehannya. Melihat si pemanggil di layarnya, Jungkook mendengus dan mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telinga. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

" _Hei, kamu masih belum pulang_?"

"Belum," Jungkook mendengus, "ada apa, hah?"

" _Ada Yoongi hyung. Dia sudah sampai di depan apartemen._ "

"Lalu?"

" _Kau tega membiarkan Black Sugarku yang manis berdiri sendirian di depan pintu seperti orang tolol?"_ suara Jimi menyentak terdengar kesal di ujung sana, _"pulanglah, temani Yoongi hyung. Aku tidak mau dia sendirian, dan aku sendiri masih lama di sini. Kau selalu datang tiap hari, Taehyung pasti bosan harus mendengar omongan tidak pentingmu itu_."

Jungkook melotot. "Yya, ucapkan sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah akan langsung mendatangimu dan merobek mulut sialanmu itu!"

Di ujung sana Jimin merotasi bola matanya, terlihat kesat setengah jengah. "Ya, lakukan itu jika kau siap mendapat amukan dari Yoongi hyung." desisnya.

"Kenapa Yoongi hyung harus mengamuk padaku?" Jungkook mencibir.

Jimin menyeringai di ujung sana. "Tentu saja karena hanya mulutku yang bisa menyumpal mulut pedasnya." kekehnya ambigu.

Raut wajah Jungkook memerah. Matanya melotot marah dan membola mendengar ucapan menjijikkan itu. "Bajingan, jangan bawa-bawa hal pribadimu itu, brengsek!"

Masa bodo dengan kenyataan dirinya yang berada di makam. Jungkook sedang ingin mengumpati Park Jimin saat ini. Jungkook bisa lari dengan cepat kalau _penghuninya_ marah mendengar umpatan dan teriakan Jungkook.

Tawa lepas Park Jimin terdengar dari sambungan telepon. Sialan. " _Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara dan cepat pulang. Yoongi hyung butuh masuk ke apartemen supaya tidak diusir satpan karena berdiri lama di sana seperti gelandangan miskin. Dah, annyeong~"_

 _Park_ _Jimin_ _brengsek_ , batin Jungkook menghujat. "Kau tahu, Hyung? Jimin itu sangat menyebalkan. Heran, kenapa Yoongi hyung mau-mau saja dengannya?" dengusnya.

Jeon Jungkook menghela napas, mengusap hangul nama Kim Taehyung. Jemarinya membeku di sana dan Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan satu kecupan di sana, sekilas dan singkat, namun cukup untuk mengungkapkan sebetapa tulus hati Jeon Jungkook memilih Kim Taehyung. Dengan lembut jemarinya mengusap marmer itu sekali lagi. Mengulas senyumnya. Jungkook berbisik, "Aku pulang dulu, Hyung."

Kemudian laki-laki itu beranjak berdiri, memandang marmer hitam itu lurus-lurus dengan sorortan matanya yang lembut.

Angin musim semi menerpanya, menghantarkan kehangatan suhu dan matahari yang cerah. Berhembus menerbangkan anggannya.

" _Anyeong_."

Dan begitu Jeon Jungkook berbalik, Kim Taehyung muncul di belakang punggungnya. Tersenyum begitu hangat menyaingi kehangatan musim semi. Dan dihembusan angin berikutnya, bayangannya menghilang, menyisakan kehangatan dan perlindungan abadinya melingkupi tiap langkah Jeon Jungkook. Mengikuti kemanapun langkahnya pergi.

Karena kini Jeon Jungkook mengerti. Ia tak perlu lagi menunggu musim semi datang dan menanti selama sembilan bulan lagi.

Sebab Kim Taehyung _selalu_ _ada_ , walau wujudnya tak kentara. Meskipun Jungkook tak mampu menyentuhnya, tapi Jungkook yakin dan percaya bahwa laki-laki itu tetap ada di sekitarnya. Meski tubuhnya mati dan terpendam oleh tanah, Kim Taehyung akan terus hidup dalam kenangan dan hatinya.

Dan Kini, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menjalani hidupnya, melangkah maju dan tetap memandang ke depan dengan jemari yang menggenggam memorinya tentang Kim Taehyung dengan erat. Melewati waktu hidupnya untuk kemudian bertemu di atas langit bila waktunya telah tiba. Bersama-sama berjalan beriringan dnegan jemari tertaut erat.

Karena Jeon Jungkook paham. Di _sana_ , di suatu tempat, Kim Taehyung selalu mengawasinya, mematai tiap geraknya, _menunggunya_.

Maka Jeon Jungkook telah memutuskan, sekali lagi ia akan menunggu. Bukan lagi penantian tak berujung yang menyedihkan, melainkan menunggu sebentar Taehyung untuk menjemputnya, menuntun langkahnya untuk terbang ke lngit dan bersua dalam keabadiaan.

Dengan Kim Taehyung dan berdua menyaksikan musim-musim yang berputar mengelilingi bumi.

.

.

.

* **END***

.

.

.

Alhamdulilah, selesaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii! Happy ending, 'kaaaannnn?! *teriaktoa*

*siap-siap pidato*

Pertama-tama, _mianhae, chingu._ Saya baru bisa update ini sekarang, karena saya sibuk ngurusin segala tetek bengek sekolah. Bentar lagi 'kan UN jadi sekolah saya bener-bener membombardir muridnya. Emang bener kata senior saya dulu; kelas 7 sama 8 itu waktunya main-main. Jadi, puas-puasin mainnya karena nanti di kelas 9 kamu bakalan sibuk. Dan saya emang beneran sibuk sampe stress banget dan berakhir tidur seharian abis sekolah buat ngeredain stress. Duh, mana provinsi saya udah wajib UNBK, lagi. Di SMP saya, ini pertama kalinya UNBK, ders. Jadi ya kebayang gak ribetnya? Hehe.

Ini saya nyelesaiin ini marathon sma jadwal belajar, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau gak sesuai sama ekspetasi awal kalian, ders. Habisnya saya ngegarap ini pake sistem kebut malam, jadi ya ada beberapa bagian yang 'bolong' dan mungkin ada juga typo yang gak sempet keedit. Niatnya mau diselesain nanti aja pas ujian dan kawan-kawannya udah kelar, tapi entah kenapa saya malah ngerasa punya utang sama kalian. Hehe. Jadi ya daripada ngerasa punya utang dan bikin gak fokus belajar mending saya publish sekarang.

Kemudian, makasih atas review yang diberikan. Saya sampai ketawa-tawa nahan jerit pas ada yang review. Saya seneng banget ada yang mau baca ff ini. Awalnya saya kira gak bakal ada yang baca sampe segini karena ini ff abal banget, malah sampe ada yang nangis di review itu saya sampe kaget juga. Perasaan saya ngetiknya biasa aja, malah saya sempet ragu buat ngepublish karena ngerasa gak _sreg_. Ini ff pertama yang saya publish. Jadi sempet gak yakin bakal ada yang baca. Dan karena ada yang tanya 'semenjana' sama 'ketaksaan' itu apa, sya bakal jawab. Semenjana itu artinya biasa-biasa aja. Kalau ketaksaan itu ambiguitas/memiliki makna lebih dari satu. Ada di KBBI, kok. Cari aja, kalo gak males.:p

Terakhir, makasih sekali lagi sudah mau baca dan review. Makasih karena udah mau saya gantungin selama hampir seminggu lebih. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, setelah urusan UNBK SMP saya kelar, saya bakal publish oneshot. Mau Vkook apa MinYoon? Apa Namjin? Insyaallah saya udah punya ff itu. Atau mungkin pair lain juga bisa.

Intinya, maaf, makasih, dan berikan tanggapannya agar saya lebih baik di ff depan. Follow, Favorite, _and PM meee!_

Budayakan tinggalkan jejak, karena manusia selalu meninggalkan jejak. :D

 _Anyeong~_ RnR!


End file.
